No 5
by Moehrrytier
Summary: Her name was Alice (more like A-lee-ze). Alice Gabrielle Chanel. Yes...and that s exactly the impact that name always had when she revealed it. Being near royal in Paris, her fame faded proportionally to the distance she layed between her and her home. So that s what she did. Undercover in NY. Looking for a job and finding an attractive blonde boss. Rated M for smut in later chaps
1. Meeting the swan

**AN: Welcome to my first English fanfic. I hope there are still people out there reading about Twilight^^. I´m without a beta at the moment, so feel free to ask for taking that position. As for the story, it´s a classic office romance, which should go to some not-so-classic parts in the future.**

 **You know the drill: Twilight isn´t my story, the plot is. I´d love to hear what you think about it. Please review.**

 **And now, let´s meet Alice. We´re starting decent here, but I´ve written some dirty parts for future chapters. Enjoy!**

Holding her Bachelor diploma for communication and media management in her hands and going by her mothers maiden name Touilliez, Alice decided it´s time for her to swoon the only city besides Paris that could hold her attention for fashion and lifestyle: New York City. She might be spoiled but she was at least as much stubborn to proof her family and herself that she was able to stand on her own feet. With just a tad of starting capital of her trust fund she was looking for a shared apartment. That´s how you start off, isnt it? Working your way up to a full-glass rooftop apartment. In her head always several years ahead she was flipping through the pages of the real estate market brochure with beautiful pictures of master bedrooms and giant balconies, while swiping on her iphone through the shared apartments in Manhattan. Most of them were not even close to her standards. But one caught her eye. Spacious, in a nice neighborhood with only one female roommate to share. But what was really odd about it, there was no address but instead there were a lot of small circles and lines forming an unusual pattern. It reminded Alice of something from her past...

„I´ll let you know when i make my decision. See you around, Paul", she ushered him out of the apartment.

"But it´s Lewis!", he tried to argue.

"Of course it is" she shut the door forcefully and let out a long hold breath. Bella mentally facepalmed herself for this stupid idea. Angela, her only female friend, made it sound like such good plan to hide the address behind a binary code to make sure the apartment wasn´t smashed by hundreds and thousands of wannabe roomies and guarantee some brains in the candidates.

When the door bell rang again she contemplated simply ignoring the sound. Wary she looked through the peephole to see who was standing on the other side of the door. Bella was taken aback when a tiny woman smiled back at her. Slowly opening the door she wanted to ask her, if she needed anything.

But even before she could utter the words, Alice rushed into the Apartment and took in every room in merely seconds. Pure bliss crossing her face. She could see herself sitting on this very couch flipping through magazines, drinking cappuccino. Going through several more images of her in the different rooms with different activities she noticed the woman at the door seeking her attention.

"Where are my manners?",she danced towards Bella extending her hand. The brunette took it with caution, ready to shy away if this little ball of energy that Alice seemed to be exploded again. "I´m Alice Touilliez, so nice to meet you", her face was glowing.

Bella smiled when she noticed the tiniest bit of a french accent in the short girls voice. "Hi, I´m Isabella, but call me Bella. Everyone does. So you are here for the free room, I assume?" She didn´t at first. At first glance she thought Alice was some fan girl confusing her Apartment number with the young actor´s one over the corridor. But having a closer look on her now, she could see that Alice had to be the same age as herself.

"Yeah, that´s right. I can see us becoming good friends. I take the room." Alice cheered and couldn´t help herself but hug Bella tightly.

Bella pushed her away softly not wanting to hurt her feelings. But this girl didn´t seemed to be straight in her mind. She didn´t scream psychokiller either, but this whole meet ´n´greet was going too fast for her liking.

"So, Alice...uhm...tell me something about yourself. You´re from france?", she started the conversation.

Alice giggled, startling Bella with it "That´s your intro? You´ll never know if your future roomie is going to raid your fridge after binge drinking during the week or keeps you awake with loud sex noises just before your exam, when you ask 'where are you from?'".

Bella blushed but retorted "So then: are you a heavy drinker or intend to start your own sex tape production in my spare room?"

Alice laughed hearty "That´s the spirit!" and winked at Bella "I can assure you, that I really rarely drink over my limit. And I never fool around where I sleep. So I´m next: Any boyfriends? I wouldn´t want your honeybunny to run into my naked self when I need to drink a glass of water at night."

Bella wasn´t sure if she was ready to bump into a butt-naked Alice when she klutzed her way to the sink to refresh herself. "No, no boyfriends since I counted. So you sleep naked?" she couldn´t believe what a strange first conversation she was having. But Alice had a point, she was learning more from this brutal honesty then by asking her standard questions.

"Jepp. Which actor would you like to bed?" She was making herself comfortable on the big red couch in the center of the living room.

"I can´t see, how that is going to help you decide if I´m a perfect roommate." Bella tried to wiggle out of the question. But she wasn´t successful.

"Since you have no boyfriend you might sit more than once the week in front of the TV and watching Glee for all I know, drooling over some high pitched gorilla."

Bella wrinkled her nose but agreed "I´m really not a musical fan. So, if you need to know, I´m SHER-LOCKED" she admitted.

Alice squealed "Benedict Cumberbatch? He´s old. Looking for a sugar daddy, aren´t you?"

Bella blushed crimson red and throw a pillow at the cheeky pixie. " Don´t say it like that! I mean, I don´t know him in person, but every roll he played, he seems just so eloquent and overly intelligent", Bella started dreaming.

"And a tad arrogant. But I see, we have a sapiophile over here. You´re a little nerd yourself, aren´t you", Alice was looking over the desktop in the corner harboring tons of papers all filled with nothing but formulas.

Another blush crawled over Bella´s cheeks. "Yeah, I mean... I work as an IT specialized mathematician at the research part of the NYU."

"That´s impressive." This shut her up for a moment.

Just long enough for Bella to remember that somehow this tiny firecracker must have solved her code somehow. "How did you figure out the address? Had some help with it?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in Alice eyes "Why would I need help? You wrote the address in the announce didn´t you?".

Bella was fighting for words. She didn´t wanted to offend Alice. Helplessly opening and closing her mouth like a carp overthinking every word she could say to apologize, Alice burst into laughter "No harm done, Bells. People tend to underestimate me. I´m playing with it. And besides it´s not like I solved your little binary riddle with all my incredible math skills" she fidgeted in her purse and pulled out some black and white silky fabric.

"What is this", Bella took it, looked at it from every direction but couldn´t figure out what it meant.

"That, my nerdy friend, is your address translated into some loom matrix. My family", she contemplated telling Bella the truth just now, but couldn´t bring herself to do it. It didn´t matter that her instincts assured her that this girl would be a dear friend and will take every secret shared between them to her grave. She started again "I kind of grew up in the fashion industry. You know, a kind of taylor shop. And I always was in awe how the loom could produce the most stunning pattern out of these on-off codes. So I thought of it when I saw your puzzle. But..."she waved her hand in the general direction of the cloth "It´s not quite the definition of beautiful."

Bella snickered "It´s unique."

"But why on earth encrypt your address in the first place?" Alice leaned her head to the side waiting for Bella to explain.

"It was just an attempt to reduce the number of candidates. You have no idea how crazy the New York real estate market is." Bella rolled her eyes remembering the masses of people when Angela was having the same situation. Even weeks after the announce was deleted, candidates were piling up on her doorstep.

Alice nodded "And how many eligible room mates you found with that tactic?"

Bella tried to remember counting on her fingers visibly, but when reaching number ten she smiled sheepishly and pointing directly at Alice "Just you so far".

Alice face lit up "I knew it. So let me guess, the rest where mostly guys", Bella nodded "half of them the creepy stalker type of nice guys", Bella´s nodding intensified "the other half too shy to look you in the eye, i´m not even talking about having a decent conversation."

Bella wanted to shout an 'amen' but her being strictly atheist prevented it "That´s about it. So... you still want the room?" Coming to the conclusion that a female room mate was less disturbing even if she runs around naked. And Alice was the first woman till now. Plus she had to admit that she liked her even knowing her only briefly.

Alice squealed and hugged Bella again "Sure thing. I told you we will become best friends."

Bella tried to wiggle out of Alice arms. But for someone so small she had a really tight grip "I´m not used to so much body contact."

"I can tell." Alice winked and Bella nudged her with her elbow.

Alice moved in a couple of days later. Her only possession some clothes. Okay, maybe not some but some more … like a lot. She needed a group cab to fit in all her suitcases and trunks at once. Flirting with some poor students she didn´t had to carry one of them in her new room.

"I´m home Bella. I hope you´re decent. I´ve brought some boys for breakfast."

Bella came out of her room. Wearing a band shirt and an old pair of ripped jeans.

"We´re not having enough buns for more people" she exclaimed sincerely worried.

Alice rolled her eyes at so much naivety "We´re having them for breakfast, Bells" then she blowed an air kiss over to one of the kind helpers. The well-built dark-haired shared a dimpled smile with first Alice and then Bella before he found his eyes pinned at Bella´s juicy ass.

Alice was in for a little fun but saw how uncomfortable the brunette was, so she payed the students, thanked them for their help and bid them goodbye without much of playing her game any further.

There was one kingsize bed and a closet – much to Alice disappointment not a walk-in one – in the otherwise empty room. She would ask her mother to send some of her furniture over sea for a more familiar feeling. But a nice start for feeling at home was to unpack her cloth, fold them or hang them, as long as she could finally free them out of their bags. It was like cages for them. Clothes needed to be worn or at least be admired by people.

Exactly what Bella was doing while Alice was unpacking.

"That´s incredible. How can one woman possess so many clothes?" She was rummaging through some shirts, all with neat applications and in colors she was sure she couldn´t name correctly.

"That´s not even my final form, dear" Alice laughed "Most of my stuff is still in Paris at my mothers home."

When she started to organize her shoe drawer, Bella´s mouth dropped open. "I hope you don´t wear these at work" she was pointing toward some of Alice more daring shoes.

Being so tiny as she was, she was used to wear heals with 10 cm minimum. And the lovely specimen Bella´s eyes were adjusting to had 15 cm. But to be honest these specific ones weren´t meant to wear for work in deed "These are my infamous fuck-me-boots. But don´t be afraid, I would never wear them when we are on the road and abandon you for some handsome stranger." She smiled reassuring but something told Bella that at a different time and in a different city exactly that might had happened.

 **As I said: no beta. If my grammar or sentence structure is painful to read, please let me know. me**


	2. One out of fourtyseven

**AN: Welcome back.**

 **First: Thank you 'vintage flowers' for the very first and lovely review of this fic.**

 **I´m pretty sure I can´t keep up posting several chapters a week, but I´v got a few more already written and I owe you a meeting between our protagonists. Still no beta, though. Please let me know, if I make major mistakes.**

Alice was whirling in front of her mirror, satisfied with her outfit choice: black Marlene trousers with a cream white blouse showing off her skin on her collarbones and shoulders, with long sleeves with a slit along the backside of her arms so that every time she moved, her bare arms made an appearance. That with only her most basic black Mary Janes with the red sole and her trademark cherry red lipstick.

Bella switched her position on Alice´s bed and looked through the pages of the Whitlock Inc. exposè "You sure you can do that?", she looked up from the papers having a frown on her forehead. "They´re big. And your bachelor degree isn´t worth much I`m afraid. There are millions of people applying to this job with better degrees, more experience or better contacts in the business."

"Jeez, Bella. It´s a good thing you didn´t major in prep talk. I will be okay. I have my lucky outfit. It´s all about appearance and confidence. At least they invited me, right? So my little degree brought me to that point." She turned back to the mirror fixing her hair.

"Have you even prepared yourself for the interview? You can´t just rely on your looks. Confidence can only bring you that far."

Alice just rolled her eyes "What? You mean that they´re one of the ten biggest advertising companies in the states with a transaction volume of nearly a billion dollar last year and a profit of something about a quarter of that? Or that their stocks are worth 45,45 points when the wallstreet shut down yesterday? That their major clients are a mixture between fashion with GAP, Vans, Armani etc., industry with American airlines, Coca Cola, Sony etc and media like Universal and 2K? No tell me about it! Or are you more interested in history? I could give you some dates, like when Whitlock senior founded the business, his wedding day and the birthdays of all family members. When their building was constructed, ha, I even found out when their elevators had their last check up!" the words were leaving her mouth so fast that Bella wasn´t able to follow. But she was getting the point.

"Do you ever sleep, little stalker monster?"

"Sleep is something for the dead. I have plans. So wish me luck" and with that, she waltzed out and left a baffled Bella behind.

Walking in the big halls of Whitlock Inc. made her finally as nervous as Bella wanted her to be. Marple floors let her heals make clicking noises when she made her way to the receptionist desk.

"Good morning, Sir. I´m Ms. Touilliez. I´m here for the job interview as the personal assistant for Mr. Whitlock", she exclaimed.

The receptionist was an elderly man with gray strands of hair neatly combed back and a warm smile on his face. "Good morning to you, too, Miss. All you have to do is take one of these elevators to the 30th floor. You can´t miss it. The other contestants are queuing already. I´m afraid you have to wait a little bit. But help yourself. Coffee, water and some snacks are prepared."

She thanked him with a little curtsy and did as her had been told. Just seeing one friendly face lifted her spirits up to her usual self. When the elevator made its way slowly up to the 30th floor, Alice bounced in anticipation. But when she reached her destination and the doors opened, she let out a tiny laughter. She had known there would be competition but this was ridiculous. She counted at least 40 people in the narrow hallway from the elevator to the office doors of CEO Whitlock. Why invite so many people? You have like what...5 minutes per interview. It felt like speed dating. Well, but since she was already here, she would make the best of it. She followed the trail of people to the promised coffee and snack bar and munched on a muffin when an average looking middle blond woman approached her.

"And you are?", she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Good morning to you, too. I´m Miss Touilliez. I´m here for..."

"Yeah yeah, what everybody´s here for. Here is your number. You´re the last for today. Since Mr. Whitlock has a tight time plan, you might not even make it to the actual interview part. In that case: We are very sorry. Thank you for your time. If you´re lucky, you have 5 minutes." And without further comments she left.

Alice was looking at her number: 47. It would bring her luck, she just knew it.

"Isn´t she sweet?", some guy interrupted her line of thoughts.

"She could be. Coated with honey or maple syrup."

"Left outside for the ants to nibble on" they both snickered. "Hi, I´m Josh from the photography department." They shook hands.

"You´re here for the snacks?", Alice asked.

"More for the coffee, our machine broke down and don´t like the coffee shop owner next door."

"Understandable move then. And that was?" Alice pointed in the blonde´s direction.

"Oh, yeah. That´s Jessica Stanley. Secretary. Part of her still hoped for the job herself, but let´s be honest, she can hardly multitask enough for it. Typing, calling copying...one after another. She´s a bit of a bitch. But don´t worry, the other colleagues are much nicer.

Waving Josh a goodbye Alice took a seat and waited for her turn.

When it was finally time, the hallway as empty. As forsaken she was the last and as it seamed she was lucky enough to get her chance. Jessica was looking up from some paperwork and called her name.

Alice went through the heavy wooden door and finally entered Mister Jasper Whitlock´s office.

He didn´t even looked up from his papers as she entered, given her a brief moment to take him in. He was good looking, she had to admit. Broad shoulders, blonde locks gelled back, edged jawline, full soft lips and intense emerald green eyes … looking straight back at her. Oopsie, busted. Alice composed herself and walking with fierce steps to his desk, giving him a firm handshake and an introduction.

Jasper crooked a smile. This woman was tiny. Wasn´t it for her appropriate clothing he would have believed she was a teenager. And he caught her ogling him. What a first impression.

"Take a seat Miss Touilliez. You studied in France?" he was flipping trough her application.

"At first, yes. But I finished in Berlin, with short detours to Osaka and Helsinki."

"Yeah I see, you traveled a lot. There are some empty years in your curriculum. You gained any experience in our sector during this time?"

"No I traveled. Nothing to write about, I guess. Why would you even invite me, when my mere age tell you that there is not much experience to expect?" Alice asked offended by his tone.

Jasper didn´t respond to that "What makes you think you´re better than the last aspirants?" he really regretted inviting all of these people when none of them was suiting the profile. He should just hire an headhunter. But a PA isn´t usually that hard to find, is it?

"I simply am." Alice shrugged. "Look, I know I have no experience on the paper but I basically grew up in the fashion industry. I know the trends and I know the marketing strategies these people need."

"Without being disrespectful, but every eighteen year old girl with a NYLON magazine knows the trends and watching ANTM doesn´t make you an expert in fashion."

That arrogant bastard. Alice was fuming. She wouldn´t tell him just how close to the industry she was, remembering her vow to herself to not use her privileges. So she guessed, neither this outfit nor number 47 were her lucky charms today. There were other fish in the sea. Standing up without responding to his comment she prepared herself to walk out of his office and never look back.

In that exact moment Jessica knocked at the door to make her presence known. "Mr. Whitlock? Mr. Adams from Nike is here." she closed the door again.

"Very well then. It was nice to meet you, Miss Touilliez. You will hear from us." He walked to her in only a few strides with his long legs and hold out his hand to bid her farewell.

Alice was having none of it and didn´t accept his hand "Not very likely. So Nike yeah? Let me give you a bit of my magic just so you know, what your missing out" Jasper was flabbergasted and unable to move, his hand still extending, when Alice stood on her tip toes to reach for his hair.

"Your gorgeous, without any doubts, but you dress like a greasy car sales man" she disheveled his hair and put down his glasses "I guess you only need these for reading?" she was putting the glasses on herself and giggled "No reading for now. You need to look active, sporty.." she was whirling around him and took off his suit jacket within seconds. Something she wasn´t doing for a first. After throwing the jacket over an empty seat she continued her work "and now just one or two buttons ét voila … that´s how Nike will take you." she was admiring his new look.

She did not just do that, Jasper thought to himself. This completely strange woman had her hands all over him, stripping him off his jacket, rummaging through his perfectly combed hair and was now looking through **his** glasses with the most satisfied Cheshire grin he had ever seen. She was challenging him. And at a different time he would have to admit that he liked her feisty fire. The way she was looking up through her long dark lashes. Standing directly in front of her he could see that she was beautiful. Plump red lips, ink black shiny hair and elfish like features. The way she was tilting her head up to meet his gaze he could see her prefect ivory white skin on her neck and her collarbones. But before his mind could wander any further the door opened again and Jessica let Mr. Adams in.

Alice took the opportunity to let herself out, winking at Jasper behind Jessica´s back and mouthing a 'good luck'.

An hour later Jasper and Mr. Adams were laughing and making plans for the next meeting when Jasper was escorting the other man out of the office.

When the Nike´s representative disappeared in the elevator, Jasper turned towards Jessica "Miss Stanley, could you please search for the number of Miss Touilliez?"

"She never left, Mr. Whitlock", Jessica told him in a bored tone and pointed to the kitchen area.

There she was, talking and laughing with the whole photography department and having the time of her life. Jasper cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and took the hint to leave.

Alice waved at their departure "Bye Josh, bye Davina". And with a knowing smirk she turned around to look at Jasper "So, how was the meeting. We´re in charge of Nike´s new campaign, or what?"

Jasper shook his head in laughing lightly "I guess we are. Do I really dress like a car sales man?" he asked.

"Ha, why? Did Mr. Adams mentioned something like that?"

"The exact words", Jasper pouted. "Why would he even acknowledge my apparel?"

"Because he is gay" Alice explained "and you´re one fine looking male specimen under those glasses and pomade" she told him bluntly.

"Thanks?" he didn´t know how to react to her honesty.

"That reminds me. Here!" she was holding his glasses out. "That´s why I stayed. Wouldn´t want you to believe your new assistant is a thief."

"About that", Jasper stroked his stubbled chin "I´m not totally sure it´s a good idea, but I´m willing to give you a chance."

Alice withhold herself from screaming or dancing or throwing herself on his neck to stay more professional.

Jasper chuckled seeing Alice literally vibrating from this unused energy. "So come on, let´s discuss the details in my office, shall we? He lead her back to his office past Jessica´s desk. Leaving the blonde standing there with an open mouth.

"I´m offering you an internship" he told her.

Alice was frowning "You´re saying, you intend to not pay me?"

"You have absolutely no experience and just having our name and a reference letter in your curriculum will help you a lot", Jasper argued.

Alice stuck her chin out stubbornly "I intend on working here as your assistant, not fishing for some recommendations. You said you´d give me a chance. I want a real chance not the baby version of it."

Jasper huffed "How about that? You work 2 weeks in this position as an intern and if you do well, I hire you full time?"

Alice smiled liking the direction of the negotiation "I have to pay my rent, Mr. Whitlock. So since I have no doubts in my skills, I will give you the probation time of two weeks. But if you hire me afterwards, I want to be payed for it."

Jasper let out a groan of frustration and plugged on his hairs. How was she standing up to him, her being a nobody and him being the CEO goddammit. "Deal"

This time Alice couldn´t hide her joy and bounced in her chair, grinning from one ear to the other. "So when can I start? Tomorrow?"

"As much as I like your attitude, these things need their time. We need to set up your contract, a picture for your ID card, the IT department needs to grant you access to all areas, you need your own Blackberry to organize my meetings etc. etc."

Alice smiled mischievously "Alright. See you around then. You won´t regret it."

And with that she left his office for the second time this day, leaving Jasper to himself.

"I really hope so" he muttered to himself.

 **Someone in the mood for a review? I am ^^**

 **me**


	3. The Courtenay

**Hey folks. Here comes the first real M-chapter. Unfortunately no action between Jalice. I kind of wanted to set a dark background for both of them before we go into full monogamous drama. But dont worry, I'm not planning to let them swing or share once they know who they belong to.**

His head was aching. He massaged his temples. What an awful long day it was. Interviewing nearly 50 people in one day was a ridiculous task. He should have let someone else filter them first. But he was the one who would be sticking to the PA, so it wasnt just about skills but also about a mutual liking. And he was not sure yet if choosing the least experienced girl he could find, was a move of desperation or a genius coup.

Finally he could leave the office. He was the last one as usual. But he didnt intend to go home. Before he left the building he made an appointment at the Courtenay. The soft feminine voice at the other side of the call assured him that he was always welcome. He ordered his driver to the well known address. The heavy iron fence opened when he showed his membership ring. His driver nodded when he slid out of the car, having done this routine on a regular base. Jasper would be staying for a couple of hours and in the early morning hours Marcel would pick him up again.

Jasper put on the sophisticated black mask to hide his eyes and walked into the victorian style mansion. The whole place was lit with candles and warm lights. Everywhere you could hear laughter and faint moaning. He was greeted by Victoria, the grand madame, leading him to some kind of show room.

"Nice to see you again, Sire. For what are you in the mood today?" they were standing in a dim lit corner with a good view over the available ladies and gentlemen, all dressed in luxury lingerie with lace and satin and all wearing different kinds of masks.

"I dunno. Just blowing off some steam I guess. Nothing to fancy." Jasper mused.

Victoria nodded silently in a beautiful blonde girls direction, which walked over to them with long elegant strides, her red heels clicking on the marble floor. "You may enjoy the company of our southern belle, sire. She masters the French style like no one else"

And just to prove that, the gorgeous blonde licked her lips tentatively and gave him a confident smile.

Jasper nodded and followed the chosen blonde to one of the many private sépareés. On their way they met several people, old manager like guys without pants, hunting down giggling young beauties. Others who just liked to watch when women or men for that matter danced slowly and started kissing each other. Jasper ignored them. He wasnt here for some group activity. At least not today. His head was still aching. Like mesmerized he focused on the perfect round cheeks behind that see-through dressing gown, swaying in sync with some distant music till they finally reached their room. Shutting the door, all the distracting noises died and he found his long needed peace.

"Youre a quiet one, arent you?" she whispered in his ears from behind while placing him in an enormous comfy leather chair.

Jasper simply nodded. Looking straight out of the giant window that gave a perfect view over the city due to the Courtenay laying on a hill a little outside of the town.

She nibbled at his earlobe mumbling in an even lower voice "I can help you relax. You dont need to do anything, big boy."

She slowly moved around him. Jasper followed her every step with his darkened eyes. She knelt down in front of him, spread his legs a little further and started caressing him through the fabrics of his tailored trousers. Teasing him she left out the important parts yet. His muscle tensed under her hands every time she got closer to his private parts.

A crooked smile played around his lips when she finally decided to pull down his zipper and freeing his pulsing erection. Licking her lips in anticipation she kissed his tip tasting the little drop of precum that already formed there. Without further playing around she gave him what he needed most at this very moment: a deep sucking till the base of his cock. Her mouth was warm and stretching around his huge member in all the right ways. She watched him through her lashes but Jasper had his head thrown back into the cushions gripping the leather of the chairs with both of his hands. She slowly pulled back releasing his penis with loud plop. Jasper wanted to look at her, a little frown between his eyebrows, not liking the loss of suction when she took him back between her lips, carefully not to scratch her teeth on his sensitive skin and let his shaft glide all the way down her throat where his glans gently hit the end. She wasnt well known for her gagging reflex so instead of choking or pulling back, she held him there for several seconds before playing with her tongue at his palpable veins when she let him free cm by cm. But this time without losing the contact completely. She got herself into a nice rhythm slowly meeting his needing thrusts. All you could hear where his first subtle then increasingly loud moans and different wet noises between his legs. After a couple of minutes she could feel him tensing, building his climax, but to intensify the feeling she switched positions and stopped sucking on his red tip, licking his shaft from the outside all the way down to his balls which she sucked into her mouth one after the other. Her hands never stopped to rub his cock. When she went back into bobbing her head up and down his length he started kneading her blond locks, gently fisting them and pulling her closer with every trust of his hips. She knew just how close he was at this point. She let him have his way and supported her oral administrations with soft squeezes of his testis. He finished within seconds.

After drinking up the last drop she stood up smiling. Wiping away some spare fluids from the corners of her lips and moving back behind him: Her voluptuous breasts warming his neck when she whispered again: "Is there anything more I can do for you, sir?"

Jasper slowly coming back to senses, shook his head. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait a moment. There is something." Her eyes lit up a little. Jasper was by far the most handsome man who walked into this establishment today. She was in for a little bit more action with him. "Would you so kindly fix me drink? Whiskey on the rocks, please?"

She nodded shyly not showing her slight disappointment and walked out of the room. As soon as he heard the door shut, Jasper looked around himself and found what he was looking for: a subtle box with tissues to clean himself up. Before she was back with his drink he had his trousers back on and took the heavy crystal glass from her tray without very much looking in her direction.

"That would be all then. Thank you, 'belle'", referring to the name Victoria gave her. He was not interested in her real name or sharing some stories of his own. He needed the silence.

Hours after the blond mistress left the room, Jaspers eyes found the golden clock in the corner of the room, signaling him that it was time to go home. 'Home' what a strange word for a place that didnt felt home at all. His mind was spinning for the last hours. Like so many other nights. Spinning around the question whether or not he should end his engagement. Because time flew by and if he waited much longer it was a marriage not merely an engagement he was going to break.

He didnt even know where it went wrong. It just did. And he feared that he was the only one realizing it. Even if his love for Maria José died long ago, he didnt want to hurt her. She was pure once. All love and light. It was a passionate relationship to begin with. But it wasnt any more. He blamed himself, his business. He grew up from the carefree college student he was when he met her. He changed. His desires changed. She wasnt what he was looking for anymore. And in the process of hiding out here, finding girls he would pay, for what ever he needed, they spend less and less time together, to a point, where every word they spoke to each other was full of passive aggression, every look full of unspoken accusation. He tried to end it a couple of times. But there was always some public presentation, some charity event, where it was good to have her. She was the perfect trophy wife. Ever since he introduced her to this world, he felt there was no turning back. The 'Stepford' wives had their claws in her and would never give her back. And again, he thought, that was all his fault. If he had spent more time with her, she never changed into this trophy wife. If he talked to her about his sometimes dark desires, maybe she would have tried to match them. If he had at least ended it before it got awkward between them, she would be free. He would be free. But instead he was sitting here, looking over the city, musing over 'ifs'. He was a coward. To much of it that he could even stand staying in his own apartment for more then a couple of hours. Because she decorated it. And he couldnt stand one piece of it. He didnt like the colors, he didnt like the style. But again he was to much of a coward to change it back to the comfy college style he had before or going forward and creating something on his own. He was just grateful that somewhere in between their heavier fights she decided to live on her own again till he finally get the guts to seal the deal and give out a date for their wedding day. That was about half a year ago and she was still waiting for him to come forward.

Staring in his long empty glass, he settled that, he would not find any courage today or tomorrow. And he surely wouldnt find it here. Here was a land of dreams, mostly male dreams. Where you didnt have to suffer consequences. Where money could buy you happiness, fun or peace, even if only for a limited amount of time. He knew he had to break the engagement at some point, had to break her. Because every day he pretended to be a perfect future-husband to the outside he felt like falling deeper into this abyss of self loathing and darkness.

He bid Victoria farewell and made sure that she as well as the talented blonde get some extra cash.

Marcel was already waiting for him "To the apartment or back to the office" he asked. Both paths would be an option at 4 am.

"I guess 2 hours of sleep are better than nothing. Home please."

 **Please tell me what you think! me**


	4. First things first

**I wonder, if there is still some one out there reading this. You are awful quite about it. This chapter is about cute little banters between our beloved characters. Nothing too daring for now.**

Next morning he felt like grounded meat but at least his head wasnt aching any longer. Within the first couple of hours he got the strangest phone calls, most of them referring to his new PA.

"Miss Stanley, would you please bring me another coffee?", he asked through the intercom.

Instead of Jessicas ever bored face, the big smile of Alice pushed itself through the heavy doors.

"Good morning, boss!", she chirped. She placed a cup in front of him. He set it to his lips, when he caught a whiff of its smell.

"What the hell is this", he looked disgusted at the cup.

"Mate tea. I do prefer it from a traditional pumpkin with a straw but I was surprised that they even had it at starbucks."

Jasper was shaking his head. "As my personal assistant a very crucial thing to know, is how I drink my coffee."

Before he could finish his lecture, she placed a second cup on his desk "Big black with just one spoon of sugar. Thats not very hard to remember."

Wary he opened the lid of the second cup and took a whiff of its content. Yes, good ol black coffee. He took a swig and looked at Alice puzzled "What are you doing here anyway, Miss Touilliez? I told you, it would take some time before ..." he never got to finish his sentence.

"You have no idea, how my morning went." she exclaimed happy.

Just seeing her tiny frame bouncing with excitement, he couldnt help himself but laugh.

"I bet its a very fascinating story, but I have no time, to listen to it."

He get up, his coffee in his hand and lead her to the door.

She was having non of it, danced around him and shoved him into the comfy armchair, that was standing near the entry. "Actually you do. Your telephone conference with Mr. Williams was canceled, due to him coming in person at 12 o clock."

Jasper was baffled " How did you manage that? He told me yesterday, there was an urgent matter, when he canceled in the first place. What made him change his mind?"

"I did. But thats a different story." she smiled mischievously.

Jasper nodded, took another sip of his coffee and motioned for her to continue "So, dear. How was your morning?"

Alice face lit up triumphantly. She whirled around in the room, while telling her story from the beginning. "I was here at 5 in the morning. You wouldnt believe how hard it is, to get some good coffee and doughnuts at this time. But I managed it. With it I surprised Mathilda from the human resources department. Did you know, that she is in divorce? She caught that bastard of husband cheating with the neighbors daughter. Anyway, all she needed was a shoulder to cry on. She had the contract set within an hour. Such a lovely woman. After that I went to Josh. We met yesterday before the job interview. His whole department was there, do you remember? Their coffee machine broke down. You can imaging the content faces when I entered their hallway just in time, to watch them unpack the amazon package with their new Nespresso machine. Needless to say, I got not only a photo from Josh but also a fully make up from Davina. Look, I look stunning", she shoved her new ID card in his face and she did in fact look stunning. Jasper was sure, none of his employees ever got his picture taken by the photography team.

"And while they developed the pictures, I met Bernd, the nice IT guy from the second floor. Hes the total nerd, I can tell. He had this old school Star wars shirt on and we discussed if the new trilogy is a worthy sequel/prequel to the series. I think its total awesome how developed the technology is, that you actual believe the actor of general Tarkin is still alive. I hope youre not angry, that he delayed the system check up for setting up my account. But it just kind of happened during our talk. He even got a spare blackberry for me, to start organizing your schedule for today. You really should try the mate, by the way. It tastes different, I know, but its full of caffeine."

Jasper chuckled "That explains all the mysterious calls this morning. So youre starting today, ay?"

"I suppose. If thats okay with you?" she asked.

"You sure seam to handle problems very well. I like that. So make yourself comfortable at the desk outside. Miss Stanley can go back to her office."

"I already helped her packing her things up" Alice told him blunt.

At noon Mr. Williams arrived and Alice lead him to the meeting. It went well. Even more than that. When he left, Jasper looked very pleased.

"Mr. Whitlock? A Mr. Mason from the sales department asked for a lunch date with you. You accept?"

"Ha, Mr. Mason? So you havent met Edward yet?"

"No, I havent" Alice admitted embarrassed. Should she? She had met a lot of people on her first day. He sounded very closed on the phone. Not like someone she could manipulate so easily.

"Tell him to meet in 20 minutes. And before I forget it: how did you do it?"

Alice looked bewildered "Did what?"

"Mr. Williams thanked me a thousand times for finding a birthday gift for his daughter. How did you know about his daughter. And how on earth did you get your manicured fingers on some Chanel bag, which isnt even on the market yet?"

Alice eyed her French nails "Oh, you noticed. Thats so thoughtful of you."

He frowned at her.

"Okay, okay. Lets say I know somebody back in Paris, who owned me a big one. I did tell you about me growing up in the industry, right?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that. Like to elaborate your past over lunch?" he asked.

"I dont do double dating at noon, boss", she smirked. "Asked me for a Friday night though", she blew him a kiss and exited the room just in time for Edward Mason to take over. "Bon appétit!"

Edward looked amused at his friend "Dude your mouth hangs open. Did I interrupt something?"

Jasper shook his head to clear his thoughts "No, Im hungry. Lets go."

They settled in a small Italian restaurant near the office building. They quickly ordered knowing the menu by heart.

"So, hows Maria?" Edward started the conversation.

Jaspers face looked like he was in pain but he retorted "Hows Tanja?"

Edward laughed humorless "Touché. But you have to clear things up with her sometimes, Jass."

"I dont take advice from you, pal. At least Im not married."

They had their little stare down before Edward tried to lighten the mood "That was Miss Toulliez, I assume? The whole building is talking about nothing else."

"Yeah, it seamed she got to know half of the staff within her first day. Up to point where I wouldnt be surprised if someone made her godmother to their unborn child."

Edward burst into deep laughter. "She didnt get lost in my department yet."

"Because she didnt need something from you until now. Watch your back, buddy!"

"Shes that good? She looked kind of harmless on the outside."

"Shes the devil in disguise, I swear."

After their food was served they had lighter topics but Edward remained intrigued. He hadnt seen Jasper so animated in a long time. His dysfunctional relationship had made him stone-like on the inside.

Back into his office, Jasper eyed the untouched cup on his desk wary, approaching it as if it would bark at any moment. He opened the lit and saw the dark but lucent fluid, whirling it around. Bravely he tried a sip, feeling like a young boy trying daddys beer for the first time. It tasted horrible. Bitter and herbal like. Why would you drink something like that on purpose? He through the cup away and continued his daily work.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Alice organized a couple of phone calls and a meeting for the next day. When she came finally home her feet were hurting.

"Im home, Bella!" Alice chirped from the front door.

"In the kitchen", Alice literally throw her heals away and danced in the kitchen where she hopped on the counter to watch Bella doing her magic.

"Bells, that smells fantastic. I didnt know you can cook. Thats pretty awesome. Because I have many features, but cookings definitely not one of them."

Bella blushed "I thought you might be hungry after your first day of hard work. How was it? Did you fit in? Was everybody nice to you?"

"Yeah mommy, I had a very nice day", Alice snickered and ignored the annoyed look from Bella. She told Bella everything during a fabulous meal of lamb steaks with mashed sweet potatoes and green beans.

"We are having a nights out on Friday. You like to join us?" Bella asked while doing the dishes.

Alice got excited "Whos we and where do we go. Some fancy night club. We so need to go shopping, Bells!" her eyes widened.

Bella dried her hands "Slow down, Ali. I dont go clubbing, sorry. Its just some of my colleagues. Were going bowling."

Alice pouted "Ok, but we still need to some shopping. Saturday then?"

"I dont really like shopping either", but looking at Alice sad face, all with trembling lips, she agreed to it.

Alice mood changed rapidly "Yippy. Thats gonna be amazing. Thank you Bella."

She was so excited for her first weekend. But first she had to go trough the week. And she did. With a grey two piece suit with red shining heals for the Nike woman advertising meeting on Tuesday, a floral yellow knee-length dress with a matching hair band for the new candy shop franchise on Wednesday, a black pencil skirt with a white blouse with complicated buttons all up her neck with classic black heals for the GAP presentation on Thursday. It was finally Friday when she reached the already familiar building in a black and white dotted jumpsuit, coffee in one hand, her blackberry in the other; ready for the day.

Today there were no official meetings, but getting the different departments to their deadlines. They had so many different projects at the moment that they had to split up the creative heads for the ideas and book freelancer photographers for the minor projects hence to Josh inability to split himself up as well.

"Good morning, boss", Alice singsonged putting the two cups on his desk as usual.

Jasper was shaking his head pointing towards the cups "When will you quit, try to set me up with these filthy beverage, woman?"

"I saw you taking a swig yesterday" she challenged him.

"No I didnt" he sounded like a petulant child.

"Yes, you did!"

Before Jasper could go on with his very eloquent argumentation Alice phone was ringing "Whitlock Incorporation, you reached Mr. Whitlocks Personal assistant, how may I help you? Mrs. Cunningham, please hold for a second Ill put you through to Mr. Whitlock himself."

She put her on hold and Jaspers telephone started ringing. He looked at her determined "I might have mixed up the cups."

"You werent spitting it out afterwards. I bet it wasnt your first try on it. And now shoo...Mrs. Cunningham is waiting" she left his room giggling.

Did she just 'shoo' him? "Mrs. Cunningham, good to hear from you..."

The whole morning was filled with art directors showing their concepts.

In the early afternoon he called for Alice. "What is it? How can I serve you" she asked with a flirting tone.

He laughed "You may go for today. There is nothing big planned anymore, might as well use the nice weather and explore the city. You just moved here, didnt you?"

"I did, well thank you" she looked down at her feet sheepishly "Youre not displeased with my work here, are you?" she thought it suspicious for a PA to leave before her boss.

Jasper gave her a warm smile "No, not all. You really doing great. Its unbelievable that you have no experience in this business. I guess it all comes natural to you. You should however stop, making me drink this herbal poison you bring in every day. Its such a waste of resources. I will not drink it."

Alice smiled cheekily and grabbed the cup gulping it down at once "I like it even more when its cold. See, no resources wasted."

His eyes lingered just one second to long on the drop that escaped her mouth and went running down to her chin. She dried it away and turned around to leave.

"I like your new hair style, by the way." she didnt even had to look back, to know, he was slightly blushing.

"Yeah, it seamed that no one was brave enough to tell me the ugly truth about it before. Im adjusting to it." he ran his hand through his blond curls self-consciously.

Alice stopped just in front of his door "What does your fiancée think of it?" still not turning around.

Jasper frowned "She hadnt see it yet."

"I see" Alice hesitated to leave the office just yet.

"But I doubt that she will like it. She was the one gelling it in the first place. She thought it would look more professional."

"It makes you look old, Jasper. Im sorry. Mr. Whitlock." Alice blushed noticing her slip in formalities.

He didnt show if he noticed "I had dreadlocks in college" he announced.

With that Alice turned around overzealous "You did? Me too, when I was in Bali. Out of a whim but it matched the whole spirit there. Living today, dont think about the future. Dreadlocks, colorful scarves and dancing barefoot on the beach."

"You without your beloved heals. Cant imagine that. And nobody stomped over you?" he teased.

She glared at him playfully "Asians are very small themselves, thank you very much for your concern. Anyway I had to cut them off. I kept them short since then." she played with her short spikes. She missed her long raven black hair sometimes.

"I love it" Jasper spoke without thinking starring at her wide-eyed when he realized his word choice.

Alice laughed at his blunt comment "So we have mutual like of our haircuts. A good start, I guess. Have a nice weekend, Mr. Whitlock. I hope its enough time to recover from me" she winked and closed the door behind herself.

"You too, Alice" Jasper muttered more to himself.

 **You like? me**


	5. Bonding with Bella

**AN: Hey, hey, another chapter. Like Girl Who Writes pointed out, the story is full of mistakes. Im really sorry for that. So if someone of you have some spare time, I am still looking for a beta. You are just private message away from getting the job** **But now back to business. Its Alice and Bella time. Enjoy!**

"Youre home early" Bella said when Alice closed the apartment door and pull off her shoes.

"Yeah, more time to get ready for our night out" Alice chimed.

Bella looked up from some formulas putting her calculator aside "Its just bowling, Alice. Nothing fancy. No need to dress up."

"That is easy for you to say. You see, its not about dressing up but fitting in. Since I get the picture, you were born in jeans and T-shirt youll be ready within minutes. I on the other side do not even own some sneakers" she sounded genuinely concerned.

"We will lend some bowling shoes, Alice."

But Alice insisted "We wont arrive barefoot, will we? See! At least you could borrow me some of your boring band shirts, no offense." she lifted her hands in defense.

"Non taken" Bella huffed "If that will calm you down, make yourself comfortable and look for a shirt in my bottom drawer!"

And thats what she did. Bella continued her work, but got more and more curious when she heard the noises out of her room, clothes flying in the hallway. She collected them on her way, standing in her doorframe with one hand on her hips "You clean that up, young lady. And I mean before we go, am I clear?" But her facade broke when she saw a panicked Alice standing in her room just in underwear on, a shirt still on her head rummaging through the drawer for the next one. Bella slit on the floor laughing wholeheartedly.

"I dont like those!" Alice whined.

"Thanks again, for pointing out, just how tasteful my wardrobe is" Bella had tears in her eyes by now.

"They dont look good on me. Not one of them." Alice sank to the ground defeated, pulling the shirt from her head.

Bella stood up and opened another drawer on her left side. This was were she kept old memory cloth. Too small, or all torn up, but to beloved to thrown them away. "Here try one of these. I think were kind of similar built with slender upper bodies but these might be more your style, because theyre much to tight for my liking.

Alice grabbed them like a lifesaver "This would do. What is it. A nineties band?" She liked the subtle more deeper neckline and the thinner fabric hugging her soft curves.

"The Punisher. Its a movie. I went there with my mom a couple of years ago. It was too brutal for her. Not that I havent warned her, but she insisted, she was a big girl. Well, we left the theater after the intro killing scene and she got me this shirt as compensation."

Alice smiled when Bella spoke about her mother. It sounded like they were lovely together. But she had to stay focused "I will do my best, not to ruin it."

"I really hope so" Bella said.

"Maybe crop it a little at the hem to make it look a bit edgier?" Alice suggested.

"You will not crop my shirt!"

"Not even a little. You never wear it anyways" Alice tried to argue.

"No cropping. End of discussion." Bella left the room and finished her work.

Two hours later Alice and Bella left the building and took a cab.

"You could at least put on some night time make up, Bells" Alice chided.

"You could at least do without those killer heals" Bella countered.

"They match my belt" Alice stuck her chin out.

"Dont let me start with what that said belt is holding up." Bella was referring to Alice chose of trousers. Ink black leather trousers, fitting her like a second skin.

While bantering about their different outfit choices they reached their destination quickly and were all joking and having fun when they finally reached the small group of people waiting for them in front of the bowling alley.

"Bella, finally. Whos your friend?" it was Eric who spoke first. Most of Bellas colleagues were as shy as her but Eric: not so much. He ogled her like a shiny new toy.

"Im Alice, Bellas new room mate" she pulled him in for an obviously friendly hug and hissed in his ears "and totally off your league."

Leaving Eric standing behind her open-mouthed she welcomed the rest of the party genuinely friendly. It wasnt her style to fear off guys at the first meeting, but she promised Bella a fun night out and didnt wanted him flirt with her the whole evening.

They were having a blast. Even if Alice had to admit, bowling would never be her Olympic discipline. Bella on the other side was fairly good. Despite the fact that she was constantly tripping over her own feet. At some point Alice suggested to play a little drinking game and was getting shots for every one. Good thing was, she could hold her liquor, because she was losing a lot. Every time some one scored zero, he or she had to drink. After a short while everybody was loosened up and started telling stories. It turned out that Eric and Bella knew each other back from high school. And Eric was telling about one distinct prom night, when Bella got really drunk and started an spontaneous karaoke on stage. Bella was blushing a deep crimson red. Alice hugged her "I bet your voice sounds beautiful Bella. What did you go for, Eric?" she asked to distract him.

"The eye of the tiger" and he started 'singing' the instrumental part right away tearing the attention from Bella, just like Alice planned. He even stood up and did some air boxing and rope skipping move. The others howled.

After their two hours match they decided to play a couple rounds of billard, a game in which Alice had much more confidence in.

"Angela, right?" she positioned herself next to the shy girl with the big glasses. "Ben over there cant take his eyes off of you, you should go and talk to him!" she was in the mood for playing cupid.

Bella silently motioned her with some beheading moves to back off the topic.

The Tequila wouldnt let this happen though. "What? What is it? Ive seen you looking his way as well. No sense in denying it, pretty" Alice pushed further.

Angela felt cornered and fled like a deer outdoors.

Bella was about to follow her, when Alice stopped her tracks. Because said Ben was just doing the same. Bella turned to Alice furiously "Which part of" she repeated the beheading motion exaggerated "did you not understand?"

"Well, it went not exactly as I planned, but now theyre actually talking and not just starring at each other from the distance. What part did I miss. Some kind of Romeo and Juliet forbidden love thing?"

Bella wasnt sure if she was allowed to tell Alice, but again Mr. Tequila helped to loosen her tongue. "More of a drunken Christmas party having your first time with a long-term crush – thing" she huffed.

Alice held her hands in front of her mouth to stifle a little scream "I didnt know that. But wait..." she counted "Christmas party? You mean they havent talked this over for more then three month now?"

"She is very shy, if you havent noticed yet and shes ashamed of her behavior that night, missing out several hours. I left said party early so I cant tell her what happened either." Bella told her.

Alice couldnt believe, how far this girls prudery would go; prohibiting her own happiness. But she wouldnt mouth it to Bella. Part of her knowing by now, that Bella herself was quickly ashamed of her actions. And maybe it was her foreign French exhibitionism that made it hard to understand these nice but shy American girls.

Instead she took a swig of her cocktail and noticed some handsome stranger looking right into her eyes. He was playing a game with some friends and she could see herself walking over and playing one of her own little games with him. Something between the little sex kitten, bending over the table to much, blowing the queue just a bit to obviously. Or playing coy, letting him 'help' her. Show his moves from behind and laughing shyly when failing miserably in scoring. She broke the eye contact and cleared her rough throat. It was time for a hunt. She felt like a drained vampire, ready to pounce on every living creature, even an animal for blood. She wasnt out there since she moved to New York. But not today, she reminded herself.

Bella gave her her jacket "Were leaving. Youre coming?"

"Yes. Of course." It felt like her claws drawing back and her teeth retrieving itself. Not today. But Tomorrow.

And tomorrow came quickly. Too quickly for Bella. Her head hurt a little from the last nights events, mainly from the last nights Tequila. But Alice was determined and opened the heavy curtains, letting Bella burn in the bright sunrays.

"Its nearly noon, B. Wake up already. You promised to go shopping with me." Alice whined.

"Its not like you behaved like a good girl yesterday and earned it" Bellas voice was hoarse.

Alice felt a little remorse "Did Angela text you? Shes alright, isnt she?"

Bella sat up, her hair all over the place, sticking up like she was tasered "She is alright. More than alright. She and Ben talked about it. It turned out they didnt had sex that night. Ben was too drunk to .. erm.. execute. And he felt so sorry for taking advantage of her. He thought that she thought he raped her or something like that."

"OMG. So basically youre telling me, that for the last three month she thought she was a slut and he thought he was a rapist, when all they did was lying in bed together totally smashed?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Something like that" Bella shrugged.

"Je ne peux pas le croire" Alice exclaimed "Anyway, if you have no other accusations to make, my case is clear. Not guilty! I deserve my shopping trip."

Bella didnt liked the means Alice was using, but she was too hungover to discuss any further with the angry little pixie, so she did her quick morning routine and was ready to go.

"Could we please start with some coffee shop, Ali?" she was desperate for some caffeine.

Alice nodded and tow her behind her like a ragged doll "You know, if we were in Amsterdam instead of New York a coffee shop would be much funnier as a first stop" she giggled. "Although Im not sure if you are the giggling-party-type or more of the stoner-type."

Bellas head couldnt comprehend at this moment. But she couldnt give Alice an answer to that even if she knew hat she was talking about. Growing up with the chief of the police as her father, Bella never tried any drugs, not even pot.

Alice didnt wait for her to comment something, she just dragged her along and ordered a large cappucino for her. She would have given it to her intravenous, if it helped.

What are you having, Bella eyed Alices cup with keen interest.

"Mate tea. I love it. I would let you try it but you will hate your first sip. Im not ruining its taste by a memory of making you throw up from it."

Alice held the cup in front of Bella, who smelled cautious. It did make her stomach turn.

"Awful. Why would you drink that?"

Alice laughed "You sound just like Jasper." She caught her slip.

And so did Bella "Whos Jasper?"

"Mr. Whitlock, my boss. He didnt like it either. He will come to term with it, I just knew it"

Bella was lifting one of her delicate eyebrows "Since when did you get on a first name base?"

"We didnt" Alice answered honestly.

"But you like him!" it wasnt a question this time. Bella felt victorious.

"Maybe" she paused. "It doesnt even matter. Look, Bella. This is my chance to do something professional. Something on my own. I hadnt tell you a lot about my family. And Im not feeling comfortable enough to start with it now." Bella nodded. She wasnt one to push these things and that was what Alice liked about her.

"But know this much. They will never take me serious. And its their good right to think of me this way. All my life I have done nothing, but using their power for my advantages. Fooling around, traveling, having fun without any consequences. Heck, I wouldnt even get trough high school if maman hadnt built the new library wing. And now my little sister is successor with only eighteen years. Because shes responsible, reasonable...perfect. And Im like the cricket fiddling all summer, noticing too late summer will be over soon. Im 28 and all I got is this lousy Bachelor diploma, which, as you put it, means nothing out here, where my family doesnt have its influence." she could feel the tears burn their way up her eyes, but pushed them away. With a halfhearted smile she concluded "So, no matter what a hottie my boss is, its the last chance to do something with my life. Otherwise Ill end up like in one of those British noble family stories before the turn of the century. The bitter aunt living off their families wealth, drinking sherry-spiced up tea in the afternoon and making snippy comments."

Bella tried to cheer her up "You would make a wonderful snippy aunt. Holding your booze wouldnt be a problem. The devil Tequila didnt leave its marks on you yesterday" she argued "and think of all the beautiful Victorian style dresses you could wear".

"I could add one to my shopping list. Which brings me back to the point. Drink up B, we have stores to raid."

It was fun, even for Bella, seeing her friend whirling through the aisles, bargaining with the shop assistants and managing to find matching pieces for an outfit in seven different stores. Bella left with two outfits – all to Alice doing of course, but she liked them- Alice left with seven.

Back home Bella fell defeated on the comfy red couch. "My feet hurt so bad"

"How can your feet hurt from walking in Chucks all day? Try walking in my shoes, hun!" she hold up her 11 cm heals she was wearing all day.

"I really dont know how you manage that...or why for that matter."

Alice shrugged.

"You want to watch some movies tonight? We could have take outs. Theres a delicious Indian restaurant around the corner", Bella suggested.

"Im going out tonight!" Alice told her.

"Again? You wouldnt be hurt if I stay in, would you?" one night out was more than her usual weekend schedule allowed.

"No, you need to recover from yesterday, I can see that. Dont stay up, though...its gonna be late."

She wasnt planning on dragging Bella along. Another woman would shy the prey away, although she was hunting with friends before. But it always depended on, which role she was playing for the night. And this night she was settling for an easy kill. Nothing to elaborated. Quick and dirty sex.

Her being professional now, doesnt mean she would live like a nun. It merely meant that she must be careful, to separate her work and social surrounding from the beast within her.

 **And cut! The hunt will take place in the next chapter. I hope you still like it. Please review. me**


	6. More than a dance

**AN: Hello again. Still no beta, if you're wondering.** **But let's spice things up. Jasper isn't the only one, who has needs. I hope you like it.**

He hated working on the weekends but before a big deal is signed he often had to work overtime, considering the tight dead lines these days. When he shut his notebook and took the last swig of his whiskey – it was Saturday after all – it was around 11pm. He couldnt even look Marcel in the eye, knowing the frown he would get from him. His biorhythm was shitty. If he wasnt working late, he was at the Courtenay. He hadnt had more than 5 hours of sleep the night within the week.

He was starring out of the window of his car, watching overdressed guys ready for clubbing and under-aged girls with thick layers of make up hoping to do the same. When the car stopped on a red traffic light, he got a glimpse of spiked raven hair, bouncing up and down with every fierce step 'she' took.

'Alice?' he wondered. He blinked a couple of times, to make sure he didnt mix her up with someone else. But there walked his PA. And he wasnt sure how she was doing it, wearing these overknee, 15 cm high black shiny boots. He had problems to tear his eyes away. But what she was wearing with it didnt help either. Some tiny plated skirt and a matching deep red corsage on top of it.

He had seen her wearing many outfits this week. But never before was he so aware of 'her'. The complexion of her skin looked almost white in contrast to the dark clothes. Her perky blossom, being pushed up in her corsage, making it impossible not to notice. The grace with which she moved, was fairy-like, even if she had more of a goth fairy at this moment.

To say he was intrigued was an understatement. "Marcel, stop the car" he urged his driver. He could barely see her any more, but it seamed, she smiled her way in one of the clubs down the road. Of course, Alice wouldnt be waiting in a line. He looked in the rear-view mirror and disheveled his hair a little bit more than before.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Marcel watched him perplexed "Desperate?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and left the car "Thanks a lot, my friend. Ill call you."

"Just when I hoped to call it day, the master decides to party. With the peasants this time. Give me a break" Marcel muttered to himself. But he would wait somewhere. Maybe get some sleep while doing it.

Jasper left his suit jacket in the car and loosened up his button up shirt to make it look less formal. But it were his two friends Benjamin and Franklin to grant him access to the club without waiting in line.

Once inside he could feel the warm heavy air on his skin. The lights were dimmed and pulsating with the deep RnB basses. He ordered a beer and looked frantically for Alice. He found her on the dance floor. It was a small dance floor. The whole club could probably host only up to 200 people.

With the cold beverage in his hands he searched and found the perfect spot to watch her. A dark corner from which he could see her every movement, but was hidden behind some concrete post himself.

He was hypnotized by her. Was this Alice? Could have been her evil twin instead. She had no smile on her trademark cherry red lips. These plumb soft lips, which were slightly parted due to the heat of the room and her dance moves. Her moves. He know, she walked graceful, always wondering if she had some sort of ballet education. He was sure of it know. Although the dirty basses demanded some modern moves from her – which she got, without a doubt – she could distort herself and especially her limbs in ways that only a ballerina could.

Some cute little blonde set next to Jasper starting a light conversation. He didnt even catch the words or could form some by himself, but he could make it very clear that he wasnt interested. Not into her, that is.

Alice was twirling around her 'stage' having all eyes on her, when the first brave guy tried to approach her. She shoved him away without breaking her choreography. The next one, who tried, was pulled towards her on his tie and looked very terrified, when she whispered some things in his ear.

Jasper found sheer amusement in this 'play'. Her flipping off every guy, who dared to come to close. Maybe this was her way to blow off some steam. Dancing and having everybodys attention.

His smile froze when 'he' entered the dance floor. As if he had waited for some special song or needed a moment to sync his dancing steps with hers, he came out of nowhere and started battling her with his own choreography – clearly some professional dancer himself. Alice was hooked immediately. She stopped her spinning and they started circling each other with fierce facial expressions.

If Jasper had problems concentrating before, he might had forget how to breathe now. The moment they clashed on the dance floor, obviously enough testing done, it was like watching soft porn right in front him. The average high guy – still at least one head taller than her though – with a loose fit ripped jeans and only a tethered vest on to show off the amounts of tattoos he got on his chiseled upper body and muscular arms was now behind Alice. One of his hands travelled down her stomach over her womanhood and caressing first her outer then her inner thighs. His other hand also starting at her stomach, glided over her chest and along her throat, leaning her head backwards and sideways to gain access to the soft flesh on her neck and behind her ear where he started kissing and licking her. All of that without loosing one beat of the music.

Jasper had to adjust himself under the table. The expression on her face was almost enough to make him undone. She was enjoying herself, total oblivious to the people around her or him, who felt the primeval urge to claim her himself. He envied this stranger for that he could touch 'his' Alice in ways Jasper didnt even know he wanted to, but needed to stay sane.

She turned around and kissed him passionately, her red lips melting with his in the fire of the act only braking apart to catch some air. She fisted the strangers thick dark hair and spoke in his ear before she licked the outer lines of it.

They surely needed to get out of here. And thats what they did. After the songs ended, Alice grabbed her jacket and purse and followed the man to the backdoor, leaving Jasper and his throbbing erection behind, without even noticing him for one moment.

He stayed for a couple of songs longer, wetting his dried throat with the already warm beer and waiting for his member to calm down. But flashing images were burnt behind his eyes making it impossible to forget one millisecond of the scene he had just witnessed.

He considered looking for the blonde from before, to get himself laid tonight, but he was certain neither her nor any woman at the Courtanay could quench his thirst right now. So he called Marcel to pick him up and left more then unsatisfied.

Alice on the other hand was really close to the point of satisfaction, she planned on finding tonight. Pressed up against a wall outside of the club, kissing her handsome stranger, her legs slung around his waist, his one hand steadying them, the other under her skirt. He had shoved her panties to the side and was pumping to fingers in and out off her pussy while massaging her clit with his thump. She was moaning and gripping his neck and shoulders for dear life when some of the staff members came out of the backdoor to have a smoke.

They broke apart, she jumped down. They were catching their breath and started running away, laughing all the time.

"Youre afraid of heights?" he asked with a husk voice. She shook her head no. He motioned to a close fire ladder leading up to some rooftop. She was on it instantly and already the first steps ahead when she looked back and caught him licking his fingers "You taste absolutely delicious, gorgeous." He grinned like a wolf.

"Then its my turn t taste you, I guess" she winked him and licked her lips seductively. He climbed two steps at a time and reached her on top of the roof within seconds. She bent backwards over some concreted element and looked up from her long lashes with hooded eyes. Their lips found to another and danced again, just like they did before to some distant music from the clubs below.

After a while she broke the kiss and turned them around, so that he was leaning against the concreted element. She stripped him off his his vest and laid it on the ground before she knelt in front off him, opening his buttons, pulling down his zipper and lowering his jeans in a few skilled movements. She was liking what she was seeing and started sucking on it immediately. Both know he wouldnt last long if she continued her administrations on him too long, so he lifted her up, the condom already between his fingers and teeth, turned her around, wrapping himself up, and thrusting in her in one flash movement. She screamed in pleasure. He was pounding her hard, she had to steady herself with both arms. It didnt need much to bring her over edge, considering her dry period and the amount of fingering he had done outside of the club. He was also very close to his orgasm and her clenching around his cock screaming for half new York to hear was all he needed to shoot his load, holding her hips from behind when he rode out his spasms.

Almost back to normal, with obviously sex hair and swollen lips, Alice leaned over the rail and deeply inhaled the fresh air.

"You smoke?" he offered her a cigarette.

"Sure, thanks" she took it and he lit both butts.

"Im Gerry by the way. You are? Didnt see you here before."he asked.

Alice laughed and nearly choked on the smoke "What a terrible first line. Good thing youre a better dancer. Pick-up lines are not your strength." she punched his arm playfully. "Im Alice. And I just moved here. But do you really want to know me? Now? Might be a waste of time?" she wanted to give him an easy way out.

"You prefer the walk of shame, then?" he challenged her.

She stuck her chin out "No, theres nothing to be ashamed of."

"I agree. I bet a lot of babies are born in nine month after the show we gave them inside" he grinned cocky.

Alice laughed at that. "You got some awesome moves" she acknowledged.

"Youre quiet a dancer yourself, little missy. What made you quit?"

"What make you think, I quit dancing?" she asked.

"Dont want to give you drill instructor Gerry, but some of your poses were sloppy." he told her honest.

"You did like sloppy, when I was down there", she looked openly at his crotch. They both laughed. "But thats exactly, why I was quitting when I was 17. Im not the type for perfection. Im more into freestyle now."

"I own a dance studio Downtown. Youre very welcome to visit and dance there any time." he offered.

"Youre that fond of all your members." she teased.

"No. That would ruin the business. There are temptations from time to time but I 'eat' outside of my official territory." he admit.

Alice nodded "I understand. Me too. I call it 'the hunt'. And you are so dead now." she motioned to shoot him with a shotgun.

"Isnt it cheating to hunt in those boots?" he looked down.

"Maybe. I was craving. I told you, I just moved here. I dont know my new territory yet. I will go for a harder target next time, promised." she hold her hand over her heart and looked at him sternly.

"Ok, tell me all about it, when you visit my studio."

He made sure, Alice get a safe cab home. Alice took off her shoes, before she opened the front door of her apartment. She did not want to walk into the innocent Bella explaining herself. But she was lucky. Bella was sleeping soundly.

Alice took a quick shower, reminiscing in the nights events.

In a different apartment Jasper was also standing under the shower, shaking one off and trying in vain to forget about the way her body moved or the expression on her perfect half angel/half devil like face. The images were present even after his semen was washed down the drain.

 **I know. Still no Jalice action. But I assure you, we will get to this point. Please review. me**


	7. A change in attitute

AN: Hi guys. First of all, thanks for encouraging words from WEINWPG. Here is the next chapter. Jasper might be a tad horny after the last one

Alice didnt left the apartment on Sunday. She continued the Big Bang Theory marathon Bella had started the night before, enjoying her bonding time with her room mate. They talked about Bellas family and had take out from the praised Indian restaurant. It was tasty indeed.

Monday came earlier then expected. But thats what youve got being part of the establishment, isnt it. Furthermore Alice had one more week to prove her boss that he didnt make a mistake.

So, she went to work, cups with coffee and mate in one hand, blackberry in the other. Just like every day of the last week. She even decided to wear ballerina flats today because she had still blisters from dancing in her killer boots.

But something did change when she entered her bosss office. She chirped her greetings but when she looked up, she was met with a set of dark eyes. She knew that look. She had seen it many times before. It was lust. Besides from that, Jasper looked terrible, as if he hadnt slept in days. With dark purple rings under his eyes, dry lips and sunken in cheeks.

"You had a nice weekend, Miss Touilliez?" his voice was hoarse.

Cautiously she walked up to his desk and placed the two cups "Yes, very relaxing. Ive binge-watched The Big Bang Theory with my room mate."

"Sure you did" he laughed about a private joke.

Standing so close, Alice could see just how tired Jasper looked. She touched his cheek worried "Didnt you sleep at all? You look horrible? Dont know if Nike would like that Pete Doherty look on you" she tried to lighten the mood.

Jasper stood there frozen by her touch. He forced himself not to move, dont trusting himself not to pull her in and kissing her, if he moved even a little.

She excused herself and went to her desk. He only allowed himself to breath when she left. He didnt know, what got into him, that got him so obsessive. Maybe it was the faint hope, that she could match or even tame his beast with her own demons. When she was out of sight, he looked over the two now familiar cups. Without hesitation he took the mate and gulped it down in one big swig.

With the caffeine in his veins and a fresh cleaned face he looked nearly back to normal, when the representatives of Nike arrived for the presentation. And having Alice around kind of calmed him down when at the same time it aroused him from time to time.

Alice had the presentation well prepared. She pretended, to not notice his glances. She smiled for the clients and showered them with compliments and little accommodations, while Jasper told the facts about the project. They left very pleased and signed the deal without further requests.

Alice bid them farewell and smiled, ready for a high five from her boss. "Wasnt that amazing? I mean, it went very smooth, didnt it?"

He agreed nodding and grunting, still looking hungry at her.

Thats it she thought. His stares didnt make her uncomfortable. If anything they made her curious, tempted. "Back off already. Im sure youre well hung and ladies all over the city are drooling over your good looks, Adonis, but if youre hoping for some Monica Lewinsky legacy sex, youre wrong. Im not fooling around with you within my testing period giving you a good reason to set me back to the streets till the end of the week. Not happening Mister!" she was fuming. Standing in front him, he towered at least two heads above her.

"What about after your testing period then?" he was clearly in denial.

Alice laughed "For real? Youre unbelievable" she turned around and went to the door, still feeling save enough with him to turn her back at him.

"Adonis yeah? So you are tempted?" he was more asking for his sanity than to change her mind. It couldnt be all one way, could it. He was never a creep before. He didnt like it.

"Of course I am. Youve all I need for good wet dream, Jasper, plus youre quiet my type. But did you listen to anything I told you right now? Its not happening. I need this job. And dont you dare forcing me into something."

That woke him up, his eyes cleared visibly "I would never" he stammered. "Im sorry, I dont know what..."

She couldnt stand seeing him with this sad puppy dog eyes, so she interrupted him before he could elaborate his excuse.

"Dont. Its okay. No harm done. So be a good boy, go to the bathroom, jack off and get your shit together for the 2 o clock meeting." she told him bluntly.

His mood lit up "Do I get some motivation for that?" he grinned playfully.

She shook her head. How could things go from super-professional to foreplay within merely a week. But she was letting him his fun, pulling up her skirt and showing him her suspenders and black lace hotpants underneath. He rewarded her with a big goofy grin.

He might or might not followed her advice afterwards, but no matter what, he felt more like himself and in control, when the second meeting of the day began. It too went down smoothly due to Alice good preparation for it. He was used to swoon clients and was back to his old charm now.

After a long day Alice came home, Bella as usual already waiting for her. She set this routine of cooking them dinner. A habit she picked up from living with her dad, but let go when it was only her to nourish, because cooking for one person either means throwing a lot of stuff away and she wasnt raised like that, or eating the same meal for a week.

Bella told her everything about her day even bits of gossip about the colleagues Alice met yet, but noticed that Alice was unusually quiet today. "What is, Ali? Bad day?"

Alice was in deep thoughts, chewing some carrot. "You cant say that. Actually it went really well. The two meetings I organized, went perfect. Nike even signed the deal." Then she frowned. "So if Im not jumping my bosss bones by the end of the week, they have no reason to not hire me" she concluded.

Bella nearly choked on a potato.

"Im sorry. I know youre a good girl. Ill filter my choice of words next time." she gave her a cheeky smile.

Bellas breathing was back to normal when she retorted "We both know you wont. But what about being all professional?"

"Go, tell him! He was all about frivolous glances and a dirty mind today."

Being a sheriffs daughter kicked in "Did he harass you or something?"

Alice laughed "No, relax. As I said, the worst that could happen, is me failing in my attempt of being a good girl, choosing again fun over the job. But I take it as a challenge."

Bella couldnt even imagine her boss flirting with her. It seamed like a horrible image. But on the other hand her boss was 45, bald and over-weighted. "Thats the spirit then, I guess?" it came out as a question.

"And more of your well-known pep talk, Bells."

The next day Alice went for a boring and absolutely modest outfit. All gray, no curves with white ballet flats again. She was late though. Choosing this look took longer than expected. So she got a coffee from the kitchen and placed it on Jaspers desk before telling him his schedule for the day.

He looked up from his papers, eyeing her unusual plane-jane look and his coffee "Whats with my mate today?"

"Oh, come on. You dont even like it. Drink your coffee and be ready for Mr. Mason. He has the data from the first quarter."

"Why so jumpy?"

"I overslept, okay" she lied. But the truth was even more embarrassing.

"Did I haunt you in your dreams? Naked version of me that is." he asked cockily.

"You wish" she stuck out her tongue out childishly.

When she organized the next day she got an instant headache. Miss José, Jaspers fiancee was scheduled for lunch. She would come here and she would hate Alice immediately, if she would catch just one glimpse of their cat and mouse game. She will have to go for very ugly to go under this womans radar. Even if Jasper was planning on hiring her permanently, his fiancee wouldnt like the idea as soon as she see them interact. Damn her life.

But at least she was on time on Wednesday. Which wasnt that hard, because she was wearing no make up at all and her hair was laying flat on her head. So thats were she had saved a lot of time. Choosing her outfit was like preparing for a costume party: she wore a rosé woolen pullover hanging lose on her, hiding her figure like she intended and beige plaid trousers with a pleat at the front. To add more to this granny charm she wear her mothers pearls around her neck, which were lovely but a tad too classic for most of her outfits.

She was placing a pile of paperwork along with the two daily cups on Jaspers desk, who wasnt in yet. She arranged the files in order of priority when he rushed through the door. She jumped a little and looked at him. Both laughed at their appearance.

"Under normal circumstances I would ask you, if thats some twisted role play youre up to, but I take it, you are expecting Miss José as well?"

"We would need some props for that role play, like a car park? Elderly maiden teacher seduced by car sales man." she could picture it though.

"Its a good thing, there are only phone conferences in the morning, right? You brought an extra outfit for the 2K meeting?"

Alice paled visibly and no make up could hide that fact now "No, I didnt."

"Alice! They develop video games. You cant walk in there like a granny. Where did you even get those clothes. Wouldnt have thought you own something like that." he chided her, for putting her fear of his fiancee before the actual work for today.

"Combined differently they can be cute. Dont worry, okay. Ill figure something out. Just start working on these. There are still a couple of hours to clear this mess", she pointed at her self.

She knew, for a complete make over she would need more time than the lunch break could cover. But she had already some options in her head.

She was working on the 2K exposé, when the elevator opened. She looked up with what she hoped looked like a genuine friendly smile and welcomed Maria José.

Maria was a beautiful Latina, all with shiny black hair, styled like Jacky Kennedy and a perfect olive skin. She was wearing pastel colours, which suited her, but Alice disliked them in general. Funny was, she was wearing classic pearls too. But too much of them. She had a necklace, three armbands, earrings and a ring. Oh yeah, a ring. She wasnt only wearing a pearl ring. No, there was of course her engagement ring as well. A big diamond ring. It was pretentious. It wasnt like Jasper at all. But she didnt know him that well, did she? Maybe it was like him. Just like it was like him to flirt with his secretary and go to a gentlemans club every night. She had figured out about the Courtenay quickly, after she found credit card billls and when she was looking through the phone call history. She wasnt spying on Jasper or something. Their desk top phones were connected and Alice needed the phone number from a client, who called the last week and didnt left any information, how to get back to him. She didnt mind of course. It was his life and his sexuality. She would miss the hunt, if the prey was paid and laid down from the beginning, but that was his business. It was just this double life he was living, CEO with a trophy wife by day and player by night. But maybe you had to split up your personality like this. Her former lifestyle lead to loosing her position as the righteous heir to her familys business. So maybe Jasper was doing better then her. It was the feeling, that his fiancee didnt have any clue to whom she was engaged to, that left a bitter taste in her mouth. She might have known him once, but Alice seriously doubt, that she would know of his recent nightlife activities.

But just when Alice wanted to pity Maria, the other woman showed her true colors. She looked at Alice from above, although she was merely half a head taller than her. Without returning the greetings or further introduction she sneered "I want to speak to my husband, now!"

Alice also liked to live years ahead in her daydreams, so she didnt corrected her for Jasper was only her fiance "Of course, Miss José. Right this way, please. Mr. Whitlock is awaiting you."

She lead the other woman into Jaspers office and was spectator to the most awkward encounter of two supposed lovers ever.

"Maria, how kind of you to come by" she kissed him on the cheek, he hugged her stiffly.

"That would be all, Miss Touilliez" he didnt dare to look at Alice. Even in her granny outfit. His thoughts would travel to how she looked beneath it and the images from last Saturday had yet to leave his dreams.

"Jasper, Ive missed you so much. Why dont you call more often?" she chided.

"Busy, busy, busy. You know Im a workaholic." he tried to evade.

"And youve got a new secretary. She is ugly as fuck. I mean, she looks like a scarecrow. I always thought you need some representative in front of your door." Maria didnt even change her facial expression when she dissed the other woman.

"Yeah, I told her that this morning. But she promised to do better in the future."

"What happened to Lola?" she asked with shallow interest.

"You mean, Lynn? She got pregnant and decided to become a full time mom after her marriage." Bad course of conversation. Jasper mentally face-palmed himself.

Marias face lit up "What a wonderful idea. I always thought women shouldnt need to work."

"You werent thinking that way, when we met." he mumbled.

But loud enough for Maria to hear "What was that?"

But Jasper didnt back down "You were mastering in engineering, Maria. Youre smarter than those friend of yours, which by the way are busier with drinking champagne in the morning than nursing their children. That's what a nanny is good for, isnt it?"

"You wouldnt even make me a baby, so why discuss how to raise one. Maybe you cant. You never took those herbal mixtures I gave you." Maria had tried so hard to get pregnant over the last year.

"Im not infertile, Maria. But you know what? Actually Im glad, I didnt score yet. This way I would never get rid of you, would I?"

Alice heard the screaming through the door and took this as her lead to leave this place as quick as possible. She would prefer to neither encounter a bitchy Maria, nor an upset Jasper. And she needed every minute she got, to change her style.

When she came back, it was nearly time for the meeting, so she hadnt have the time to look, how Jasper was holding up. At least she managed to finish the exposé before and hoped Jasper had found the time to go through it. She set up the conference room just in time, when 2K arrived. They were 3 guys around 30, all very casual styled and she visibly relaxed when she noticed two of them wearing baseball caps.

Because here was, what she looked right now: She found a blue-purple leggings with a psychodelic space motive on it and combined it with her granny pullover, so that her butt was merely covered by the woolen fabric. To spice up her hair situation she made two little pigtails which showed under a My little Pony base cap, she wore backwards. She was lucky that she could wear the Kids stuff, because a Kids clothing store was all she could find in the short amount of time. Her simple ballerina flats matched the leggings although she she was tempted to buy those blinky-light sneakers, too.

She greeted the guests and offered them beverages and snacks, which she had to collect from the kitchen. A few moments later Jasper entered the room and excused himself for the little delay. He had washed his hair off the gel and some wet curls were hanging in his face. He pushed them back annoyed. His mood was icy but he tried to stay calm and friendly to the clients.

When Alice came back to the room, all hands full with sodas and snacks – theyre wasnt one tray left in the kitchen and she refused to walk twice – Jasper burst with laughter. She looked hilarious but adorable at the same time. He quickly stood up to help her with the cargo.

Still laughing, he whispered "I guess thats better than before. You look cute."

It was good he had time to go through the exposé before, because these people wanted things differently. They would need to get some famous YouTubers on boat. Because more then billboard advertisement they wanted online presence. Alice had listed some of the high-ranked lets-players, which they would have to win over. They felt their marketing in good hands with Whitlock Inc. and wanted them to visit their Studios next time. Pleased they bid their farewells, not without one of them giving Alice his private number and a cheeky smile.

When the elevator door closed she turned around, the little piece of paper in her hands "He hit on me during an official meeting. Can you believe that?"

"I bet hes not often in the company of women. He had to take the chance. What disturbed me more is the fact, that you look like jail-bait in your Hello-Kitty stuff." he chuckled.

"Im not. I look totally hip. Go look through all the festival bloggers. And its My little pony, not Hello kitty." she tried to stand up to him but without her heals she was even shorter and Jasper towered over her looking very amused.

"My bad" he bend down to her, his hands secured in his pockets. He was still not trusting himself not to pick her up and suck her tongue in his mouth.

He visited the Courtenay every damn day of that week. Interestingly he chose girls with short black hair every time. They couldnt quite quench his thirst, but it helped him not to burst.

Please let me know what you think. Still no beta. me


	8. Finally Friday

**AN: Back again. Time for all our beloved characters to meet. Hope you like it.**

Starting Thursday she refused to masquerade as someone else. And the last two days of the week no other obstacle showed up. Jaspers mood was bipolar the whole time. Alice suspected the phone calls on his private phone to be responsible for the ice and her slightly deeper neckline and shorter skirts to be responsible for the fire.

They bantered, they flirted but they worked very well together and on Friday 6 pm Alice could finally sign her fulltime contract and received her first paycheck...ever.

She squealed and hugged him tightly. The wave of positive energy coming from her in waves was overwhelming. He wanted her to never let go, because his life could use some light. But instead of ruining the situation with deep thoughts he simply congratulated her.

She peeped in the envelope and counted more money, then she had expected "You sure, thats right? Didnt want a special treatment."

"No, its alright. You worked overtime on a regular base the last two weeks and had to endure my personal shit, you earned it. Plus some of the tricks you pulled, would have earned a creative director a big promotion, so its no special treatment for being a sexy pixie" he winked.

"If you say so" she didnt mind the extra money. It was time to take out Bella and thank her for the daily dinner and the shoulder to cry on.

"Then, have a nice weekend, Mister Whitlock and see you Monday."

He smiled and nodded silently.

Later that night Edward knocked on Jaspers door "Youre still here, man? Its Friday, go out, have some fun!" he ordered.

"And what about you? Sitting around for extra cash?" Jasper joked.

"As if. Since our deadlines are tighter then ever, I barely go home under 11 hours."

"Tell me about, how much you miss your home and wife, Ed" Jasper mocked.

"Yeah, thats why I thought, maybe we should have a beer. What do you think?" Edward really didnt want to go home.

"Sure, buddy. Might the alcohol knock me out into the land of dreamless sleep." Jasper sounded melancholic.

"Wow, Jass. Thats depressive. Whats haunting you. Business is better than ever, from what I get."

Jasper shut down down his laptop, turned off the light and fetched his jacket "Not what, Edward. The question would be who."

Two pints later in Edwards favorite Irish pub, the men spilled their hearts both feeling better. Jasper left out the part of

Alices hunt, hence it wasnt his story to tell, but he admitted that they flirted hard and that he lusted after her.

Edward argued without judgment. They respected each other too much to make accusation easily. In Edwards mind only time would show, how Jasper could handle the tension in the office. All he heard from colleagues was, that Alices work was excellent and he knew from experience that Jessica Stanley wouldnt be an alternative.

Short after Edward left the booth to order another pint, Bella and Alice chose this exact pub to end their evening. They started at a Caribbean restaurant and watched some poetry slam afterwards. Alice suggested to have a drink before going home.

They might be little tipsy, but Alice eyes were good enough to recognize Jaspers curls even in the last corner of the bar. She waved eagerly and dragged Bella after her. "Hey there. That must be fate. Bella thats Mr. Whitlock, my boss."

Jaspers face lit up immediately. He feared to be apart from his muse for the whole weekend, having her here now was delightful. He extended his hand "Please, call me Jasper. You might as well, Alice. Since were not at work."

Alice nodded "Back on first name base, fine with me. So, Jasper, this is Isabella Swan, my awesome new room mate."

Bellas eyes widened as she took in Jaspers appearance. All the time Alice talked about flirting with her boss, she couldnt help but think about her own middle-aged and unattractive one. The man standing in front of her was nothing like that.

Alices boss looked like he stepped out of some fashion magazine. His face was painfully handsome and his athletic muscles were defined under his button up shirt. They shook hands "Call me Bella" she said very quietly.

And before Bella could adjust to the new image of Alices stories in her head, Edward came back with a full pint of beer. Her heart stopped this exact moment.

Edward was amused how quickly Jasper was cornered by two beautiful ladies, but it wasnt a first either. "Do you need me two grab two more glasses, Jass?" he asked.

Jasper took the vessel from his friend "No, first I want to introduce you to Alice and Bella. My notorious new PA and her room mate. Ladies thats Edward Mason, Chief of sales department of Whitlock Inc." Alice shook hands with Edward and punched Jaspers arm playfully.

"Notorious, yeah?"Their eyes twinkled mischievously.

Edward and Bella didnt even notice the little banter "Its a pleasure to meet you, Bella." he couldnt bring himself to drop her hand.

Bellas heart started beating again, when she heard his voice and when it did, its rhythm was erratic. "Hi" was all she could come forward with. When she thought Jasper was handsome before, the whole meaning of this word was erased in her minds dictionary and replaced with an image of Edward. He had the most unusual mesmerizing bronze hair, nearly perfect facial features with just the right amount of flaws that made her want to sketch him in a thousand different angles and this elegant long fingers, which were holding her own in his warm embrace.

Alice chose to sit in the booth next to Edward leaving to place next to Jasper free for Bella. Safe is safe. It was hard to resist Jaspers advances when being sober, but being drunk around him, wouldnt be her best idea of the day.

After some short small talk between the four of them, the loud atmosphere forced them to retrieve into separate conversations.

"Should I be offended, that Im the last person to meet you at work?" Edward joked, his smile was crooked.

"Im sorry. I havent mastered the maze to your department yet. But I make sure to visit you sometimes. We have phoned though" Alice paused "I must say Im positively surprised."

Edward looked puzzled "How so?"

"I like you. Youre nice." she tried to explain.

"And you didnt like me before? Im sorry, if I have offended you on the phone. I can assure you, I didnt notice or intent to." Edward was honestly concerned.

"No, no. You didnt. It was just a feeling." she was fishing for the right words "Look, you have this velvet deep voice, that lets panties drop. But youre totally cold and distant on the phone. Like a underpaid callboy. I dont know." she blushed slightly. Her choice of words werent very subtle. Another strange first conversation.

Edward burst out in laughter "Ive been called many names. Underpaid callboy was none of them. Youre unique, Alice. I like you, too. Dont worry. I make sure to be extra nice, next time I call."

Edward could see, why Jasper was so intrigued with Alice. She was like a bubbly light with a dirty mouth. And while he tried to picture them in Jaspers office bickering with one another, his eyes traveled over the table where Bella was secretly watching him. They both shied away and smiled.

"You like her, dont you? You're ogling her, since we arrived." Alice teased.

"Oh, so you can multitask? Because I could swear, your eyes were fixed on Jass." he countered.

"A man of observation, I see. And? You want her?"

Edward looked bewildered.

"Relax, Eddi. Its not like Im trading her for three camels."

"Shes at least worth 10 camels." He looked at her sternly before cracking a smile.

"Wow, and youre the head of the sales department? Thats the wrong way to bargain, you know." she joked. "Anyway, I have a perfect plan." she announced.

She jumped up, startling Bella and Jasper, who were in deep conversation. "Lets play table soccer" she motioned them to follow. They were lucky. The table was empty in good condition. "I play with Jasper", Alice hollered "cause were such a good team, arent we?"

"Definitely" Jasper agreed.

"Sorry, Bells" Alice shrugged, not at all sorry.

It was a good match. Everybody had played this game before. Jasper and Edward knew it from college and Alice had played it several times during her time in Berlin. What nobody would have thought though, Bella was playing it on a daily base. There was one table standing in her cafeteria. She could manage to calculate the ball through three different angles, scoring precisely. Alice and Jasper wouldnt stand a chance, if Bella wasnt so distracted by Edward. They touched accidentally from time to time and jolts of some kind of emotional electricity shot through them. After her first goal, Bella smiled coyly at Edward and he cheered. They were getting more touchy with every goal, roasting team Jalice in the process. In the end Edward lifted her in the air and Bella clapped her hands nearly hitting the ceiling light with it. When they scored in the final match with 10-2, they cheered and hugged and Bella accidentally kissed Edward. She blushed instantly. Edwards smile grew even bigger and Bella couldnt help herself but a big smile crawled on her face, too.

"Okay, enough. You win, you two. Long live the king and queen." Alice bowed and even Jasper did a little curtsy. They laughed and went back to their booth. This time Alice couldnt choose were to sit, because Edward and Bella seated themselves in one bench and were instantly in deep conversation. Alice and Jasper took the other bench. Alice watched her room mate fascinated. She hadnt see her so comfortable around a person before, all bubbly and smiling. And for the short time she had known Edward, she already knew she liked him a lot. They had her blessing. Not that anyone was asking for it. She giggled at the thought. She being a priest and blessing both of them.

"Whats so funny?" Jasper interrupted her line of thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." she gave him her full attention now, carefully not getting too close to him. She still felt tipsy. "What were you and Bella talking about before?" she wondered.

"Her recent project. Its amazing she will be interviewed by the New York Times for her research achievements, being to youngest in her group." he told her.

Alice gasped "I didnt know. She didnt tell me."

Jasper laughed "You live with her. Youre not talking much are you?"

"We do talk. A lot during dinner, actually. I know all about her parents and her hometown. And we talk a lot about you." she informed him.

Jasper flinched "No, you didnt. She have to think, Im a terrible boss!" he was embarrassed, thinking of all the unprofessional flirtation going on between them. Bella was so nice before. She hadnt shown a bit of prejudice.

"You ARE a terrible boss. During my job interview you had told me, Im no better than a Nylon magazine groupie and a week later you eye-fucked me out of the blue." she argued.

Jasper agreed. "When you put it like that, it had to be really strange. He cleared the situation not longer caring, how he would look like "I saw you last Saturday."

Alice knew instantly, which part of last Saturday Jasper was referring to "So thats why. That explains a lot. I call it 'the hunt' and I need it from time to time" she tried to remember, were he could have been in that club, then blushed "Where exactly did you see me? In the club or outside?"

"Inside" Alice let out some air and smiled at him sheepishly.

Jasper concluded what she meant "You were fucking that guy right outside of this club? Geez." Just remembering that night and thinking about, how things might go on afterwards, made him hard under table.

Alice wasnt ashamed of anything, that had happened "No. he fingered me outside of the club. I fucked him on a near rooftop screaming all over Manhattan." she smiled at him cheekily. She knew exactly, what effect her blunt words had on him.

Jasper laughed blushing slightly "Youre incredible."

"Dont play coy on me, Mister Whitlock. I know about your little gentlemen club. The Courtenay it is?" she busted him.

Jasper was visibly shocked. Not even Edward knew about the Courtenay. It was his secret life. And he genuinely feared for Alice to blackmail him.

"Chill, Jasper. Breath in and out. I can understand you. Im a very sexual person myself, as you might noticed. And being so open about that, didnt play out very well for me before. Especially out of France it seamed not the common thing to do. I wont blackmail you." she assured him.

He did believe her "Yeah, well. Your little show left me hard for the rest of the weekend. That might explain my creepy stares on Monday" he told her straight.

Alice giggled "It does. When I told Bella about it, she ..." Alice looked over to Bella to remember her protective stance at dinner. But Bella wasnt looking back. She was much to busy making out with Edward.

Both of them hadnt noticed when it happened, but right now Edward and Bella were kissing feverishly. Bella half straddled Edward and he hold her tightly under her ripcage, his thumb caressing her lower boop while his other hand stroke slowly up and down her leg.

"Well, they should take a room. Im sure, sober Bella wouldnt want half the patrons in here to tape this" she told Jasper. "Edward should take her to his place."

Jasper smiled uncomfortably "Im not sure, how his wife would like that."

Alice gasped "His what? There is a Mrs. Mason?" she wanted to stop the action right way. Jasper stopped her mid-tracks.

"Dont be a cock-block. He hadnt had sex in ages. Hes not happy with Mrs. Mason anymore."

Alice was torn. All she knew was, Bella had a boyfriend back college. And the sex must have been terrible. She needed to get laid more than anything in her life. But Alice was protective over her and wouldnt want her to get hurt.

Alice pouted "Fine. But I will tell her tomorrow. I wont let him play around with her."

Soon after that Edward and Bella said goodbye, Bella blushing all over again, Edward quiet normal and kindly except for the apparent bulge in his pants. Alice pretended not to notice.

"Im guessing my home is restricted area for what? An hour? Considering both are super horny and inexperienced." she thought loud.

Jasper shook his head no "I never said, he is inexperienced. I just said his last time might be years ago. Im sorry to tell you that, but Edward is a stud. Not speaking as his wingman here, but we lived together during our college time and when he brought a girl home, he lasted till the morning. He will make your girl scream till breakfast." he said matter-of-factly.

Alice sunk defeated in the bench "Duh, at least I had the decency to fuck outside."

"Youre always welcome at my place" Jasper winked.

"I wonder what your fiancee would think about that"Alice placed a hand on her hip.

That was a bummer "I broke up with her last Wednesday. I was sure, you heard our not so quiet debate."

"Ah, yes. I fled as soon as your voices tuned up. Im sorry to hear that, though. What happened?" she didnt like Maria one bit. But she knew that there must be some more background story to it, than their little office flirt within the last two weeks. You dont break your engagement over such things.

Jasper massaged his neck embarrassed "It was overdue. She changed so much over the years, I barely knew her anymore. But it was all my fault. Ever since I followed my fathers footsteps, I didnt took any effort in our relationship; we drifted apart. I became colder, she became more like her new friends, upper east side high society bitches."

"Yeah, that was, what she was acting like in my presents. But youre not a bad man for not loving her anymore. It always takes two to damn a relationship." she tried to encourage him.

"That might be correct. But it takes one giant jerk to go to that club every week and kind of cheat on her for over a year. Shit, Ive hadnt slept with her for months before the break up. And even if I try really hard, I couldnt figure out, when I kissed her the last time." Alice was the first one, he spoke so freely about that, because not even Edward knew the whole truth.

Alice didnt knew, what to say. She was never in a normal relationship before. So she tried it with humor "Youre a very naughty boy, Jasper. I should spank your unfaithful ass."

He laughed bitter "You should do worse to me. Heck, you probably should run away."

"Not my style. Till you prove me wrong I like you very much, Jasper" with that she gulped down the remains of her beer.

He smiled at that "So you escort me home then?"

She pushed him away softly pointing two manicured fingers at his face "Here, are two things, hun. First and probably the most important fact: I like this job so much. I wont jeopardize this opportunity, to have a one night stand with your drunken ass.

He interrupted her "I would never set you on the street after.."

She didnt let him finish "And second: Were would be the fun, in having pity sex. I m a player not a nun."

"I doubt that I would get some dirty action from a nun either"

Jasper crooked a smile. There was a chance after all.

A game she wanted? Challenge accepted.

 **Any opinions? You like our sweet unexpected double date? me**


	9. Masquerade ball

**AN: I'm a huge Alice in Wonderland fan. So, we might stumble upon some references here and there. I hope you like the party.**

After closing hour they grabbed a coffee and Jasper walked her home. They had light conversation and flirted just a little. When they reached Alices apartment block, Jasper laughed out loud and Alice put her face in her hands. They could hear Bella scream just like Jasper predicted.

"Oh come on. Its already 6.15. Is he on Viagra, or what?" Alice huffed.

"The offer still stands, you know" Jasper joked.

"Ill go with ohropax." she was defeated. "See you Monday, Jasper" she kissed him on his left cheek.

Jasper snugged his arms around her small waist and pulled her in. She tried to protest but he 'shh'ed her "Just a moment, I wont tell your cool friends."

She chuckled and hugged him back "You better dont. Cant risk to loose my bad-ass reputation over a hug."

He smelled wonderful. Even after a night of drinking and in the same cloth he wore for work. If anything, the distinct aroma that was simply Jasper, intensified. She was calmed by him surrounding her.

When she stepped in her home, she was welcomed with Edwards marble-like naked ass, banging Bella, who was bend over the couch.

They even doing it on my side, Alice thought pissed.

She tip toed in her room, but she doubted that they would notice her. She could do somersaults through the living room.

Although tempted by the thought, she went straight to the bathroom, took a quick shower and being the decent room mate she was, she even put on some pjs, then snucked in bed with her ears plugged and drifted in an instant deep sleep.

It must have been around 4 pm when Alice awoke more by the vibration than the actual sound of the closing front door.

She sat up, nearly strangling herself by the unfamiliar and a tad too over-sized fabric on her body. She smelled fresh coffee and was lured into the kitchen.

She grabbed one large cup and filled it ,nearly spilling the holy fluid. She was half through when Bella exited the bathroom and poured herself a cup.

Alice started breaking the silence "So, I wasnt sure you could walk after last night" she giggled in her cup.

Bella blushed "A little sore maybe, but Im fine. Thanks for asking."

They fell back in silence. Unsaid things between them.

Bella was the first to break the pause "Im sorry, you know. For leaving you behind yesterday."

That she was sorry about, Alice brushed it aside "Im a big girl Bells. And besides, Jasper walked me home. I wasnt feeling abandoned."

"Good, because it was our evening after all. I wasnt the best room mate there."

Alice hesitated to come to the point of telling Bella the truth.

"What is it? Come on, Alice. Im really trying here. Is it about Edward? I know I shouldnt just take him home. I wasnt trying to lock you out. I wasnt really thinking a lot at all." she smiled sheepishly.

"B, thats not what I was concerned about. Its your home and believe me I have seen people fucking on more strange places then the couch, even friends of mine. And I am more than happy for you, to finally breake your dry-spell. But how well do you know your romeo? He might have secrets, you wont like. I dont want to see you getting hurt."

Bella began to understand "I wont. I know, Alice."

Alice was startled "What do you think, you know exactly?

Bella watched her friend wary "Not that it is of your business, but I know hes married if thats what youre hinting at."

"You do? Ha, and here I thought you were the moral one."

Bella got agitated by that "And here I thought, you of all wouldnt judge. Hypocrite, arent you?"

Alice saw red at some point "I dont know what you are referring to."

"Last time I checked, Jasper had a fiancee" Bella spit.

"Well, then check again. He ditched her last Wednesday." Alice felt victorious.

"Wow, so your like days ahead. So what!" Bella crossed her arms in defense.

Alice laughed bitterly "What? He told you, he would leave his wife for you?"

Bella just nodded stubbornly.

"That must be the oldest lie in the world, Bells. I thought you would be smarter then to fall for something like that." Alice looked down at her, although being shorter.

"You know what, Alice? Fuck you! You dont know a thing about him or his marriage. And obviously, you dont know shit about me. So, have a nice day. I go over to Angelas. If you're planning to apologize for the shit you said just know...my phones fully charged." Bella almost ran out of the kitchen after that.

Alice was so frustrated with her friend, she tugged her own hair. The last time she had a fight that bad, it was with her mother, and the sides were quite reversed. Perfect, she started acting like her own mother.

She was annoyed with herself and the whole situation. To put her mind on a different track she played some of her favorite music and starting cleaning the flat. Part of her realized, that she felt sorry and hoped Bella would forgive her more readily, when she did some household chores.

She was half through the living room, swaying her hips to some electro set, she had picked up while in Berlin, when she jumped a little, because the door bell rang. She expected Bella, assuming she forget her keys in the rush of leaving the flat. But it was an UPS guy holding out an enormous package.

Curious she signed for it and placed it on the living rooms table. It wasnt heavy. She looked for a card or some notification from whom it might be. But besides her address the black anonymous box gave no information.

She opened it wary. Inside there was some kind of ball robe and a mask. She thought maybe her mother had send her some cloth for an special event, she didnt know of yet. But she was surprised, when she read the card, that was placed on the ground. In exquisite handwriting it said:

 ** _Invitation_**

 ** _To our outmost pleasure we hereby invite you, Alice Touilliez_**

 ** _to our annual gathering of the hedonistic creatures of the night._**

 ** _Come and indulge in our utter excessive joys of the heart, soul and flesh._**

On the backside was the address and a notion that 'appropriate' dressing and a mask are obliged. She was immediately intrigued. A much better distraction then cleaning, she started dolling up. She felt like Cinderella when she threw away the cleaning gloves and examined the beautiful dress. Other then Cinderella though, it took more than a wink with a wand to get ready for her. But she loved every minute of it. It was part of the hunt, dressing up like someone else. Although she had the feeling, that tonight she might end up the prey.

The cab brought her out of the city on a really big property. High fences and hedges forbid any look inside. She had butterflies in her stomach. Stepping out of the car, she ruffled the layers of her skirt. It was cropped short on the front with several layers of tuft on the back emphasizing the curves of her hips and behind. Over the black tuft was emerald green satin with black sophisticated borders. Her corsage was decorated in the same satin with golden embroidery. She wore black heals with long satin ribbons with it, which wound around her thighs up to her knees. Thin satin golden gloves and the elaborated black mask from the box completed her style.

With her invitation the heavy iron gates opened for her and she could trail to the mansions entry, admiring the spacious gardens.

At the front a stunning red-headed woman welcomed Alice. She had her eyes covered with a fox mask. She handed Alice a chalice with a green drink. Alice took it and started exploring the insides while nipping on the fluid. It smelled of woodruff and tasted sweet and sharp. She guessed some Absinthe in it.

After the entrance hall with multiple pictures showing blurred pictures of what the excessively joys of the heart, soul and most of the time the flesh meant, she came to the grand ball room. It was breathtaking. The parquet floor shined with wax and showed a complicated design. The walls were covered in mirrors making the room even bigger than it was. From the ceiling hung an expensive looking chandelier. Candles lighting every corner of the room. Some guests were already dancing to the to the live some what classic but psychedelic music. Alice was in awe with the woman playing the harp, for she looked like a mermaid. The interpretation of appropriate dressing was like Alice expected, not like your usual dinner party. Most of the female participants were topless with nonetheless impressive skirts and wigs. She giggled as she watched a pig-masked small man showing his affection for the violinist by imitating her play and waltzing around her.

She went over to the lush buffet eating some exotic fruits. Not very far from her was an indoor fountain full with more of the green fluid. She went over to refill her cup but the short distance became suddenly much larger. She tilted her head to understand the change in physics. Every time she took one step closer to her destiny it seamed to get more far away, so she tried walking backwards instead.

She managed to cross the distance like that till she bounced against the hairy chest of an ape. She know it was a man, but his head was in fact that of an ape. And he was with two birds. Two girls with voluptuous chests. Their voices melted into chirping and singing just like you would expected of feathered creatures like they were.

Alice was in Wonderland she realized. Changing physics, chimeric beings. She could see the music now, taste the colors of her dress. And just like Alice from the book she wasnt afraid of it one bit. It just happened to be reality now. So she waltzed to the middle of the dance floor and had a cup of tea with a mouse. A small woman in a glittering gray suite. Her whiskers were fascinating, Alice thought. The mouse seamed upset that Alice wasnt talking to her but just stared. But did the mouse-girl really thought, Alice could speak mousish? It was hard enough to speak English all the time when your thoughts are French. The tea looked bitter on her tongue, it felt like the molecules having a party on her tastebuds and Alice wasnt invited. Around her the animals disguised as men and women twirled to the music, laughing in their animal sounds.

Alice became annoyed with them. Why could they control their limbs like this, while she was learning how to walk all over again. And their laughing, it was loud, it was ringing in her ears and fingertips and it was getting louder and louder. She felt their laughing was consuming all the air in the room, which was changing size from really small to ridiculous big. She was looking frantically for a door, holding her breath. She covered her ears and hopped over to the balcony.

Breathing the fresh air cleared her head a little. She felt like at least her senses were arranged in the right order again, though still over-sensitive. She looked over the balustrade and could see naked people running through the maze down in the garden. She squinted her eyes due to the moon did shine too bright. She still could hear the people inside dancing and laughing all too loud. The world twirled around her, she wasnt able to focus on anything anymore.

And then...it all stopped...and her senses focused solely on him.

 **I know, a cliffhanger. But I promise a hopefully enjoyable first night between them before my departure to the states in about an week (sensing an hiatus about maybe three weeks). Please review. me**


	10. Back and forth through the night

**AN: A big thanks to Nyx-Arae for the support. Now it is finally time for THE lemon. It was the first image I had of this fiction, but it was more of a visual thing. I really hope I was able to write it properly down. Please tell me, what you think.**

He was wearing a black tuxedo and a white rabbit mask covered his eyes and forehead. She was pulled in his direction like a moth to the light. And in fact he was illuminated from behind, giving him an angelic glow. She walked in his arms testing his every self-control. The last drops of the green aperitif fell from the chalice, when she caught him off guard and crashed into him. They doubled over and landed on the ground. She held his haunted gaze, giving him a silent permission to the things he wanted to do with her. She lent forward and her soft lips hovered right above his. Her ears went numb like stuffed with cotton and all she could hear, was his heartbeat hammering frantically in his chest: thud-thud-thud.

Thud.

She opened her eyes to a cascade like shower, soaking her already ruffled clothes. Her chest was bare and her corsage long gone. Alice held tight on Jaspers neck who had her pinned between his body and the wall, lifting her up and thrusting into her awaiting core. Her legs wrapped tightly around him. He was cursing under his breath but she still couldnt hear a single noise besides his heart. He was hitting her swollen soft spot in just the right position over and over again, making her cum within minutes. She nearly drowned when she screamed into the waterfall.

Thud.

Her gaze looked over the beautiful sight of the moonlight-bathed maze, but she could hardly concentrate, because of Jaspers skilled hands caressing every part of her heated skin in a feather-like manner. He placed light kisses in her neck and along her jawline from behind her, complimenting her every feature. She madly wanted to touch him too, but every time she tried to turn around and let go of the rail, he would grip her wrist and attach her hands back to it. She rubbed her thighs to release some of the building tension, but he wouldn't give her that pleasure just yet and stopped his motions just centimeters from her throbbing center.

Thud.

With only the rabbit mask left on they lay in the center of a giant king-size bed with Egyptian linen. Alice was riding his enormous manhood and moaned wildly, hands in her hair. His strong hands hold her hips and guided her along his shaft in just the perfect rhythm. With one thumb he pinched her clit softly, feeling her walls clasp tight around him. Feeling his own tension grow, he sat up, sucking on one of her rosé nipples and holding her close to him, when he released another shot within the warms of her vagina.

Thud.

They stood in front of a private room. Other couples were dancing and having fun down the red-carpeted staircase. Jasper fidgeted for the room keys, but couldn't keep on tracks with Alice kneeling in front of him and freeing his painful hard penis. He tried in vain to stop her from sucking him off right in the hallway. She didn't seam to hear him. Her cherry red lips looked so erotic framing his length, though. He balled his hands into fist and called out her name when she sucked on him hard, massaging his testicles all the while. Just the sight of her bobbing her head on his cock and licking him like the sweetest lollipop was enough. When she bashed her lashes and looked right into his soul, while draining him with more well placed suction he nearly exploded in her mouth. She drank up his semen like a wonderful reward.

Thud.

The wet clothes were gone. They stood in front of giant baroque golden framed mirror. Jasper stood behind Alice letting his hand travel all over her pristine body. She watched his administrations in the mirror fascinated by the glistening water droplets in his golden curls hanging over the white mask. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and cupped her breasts from behind. Twirling her pink buds and licking the outside of her right ear she was immediately aroused again. Slowly he lifted up her leg, testing her flexibility. Being a former ballerina she could do the standing split without much effort, opening wide for them to see in the reflection. He secured her leg up with his shoulder and started stroking her wet pussy. He watched her throwing her head back in ecstasy when he inserted two fingers deep inside her. Rolling his thumb over her clit, he pumped in and out of her womanhood. Seeing her muscles contracting around his fingers when she rode out another orgasm he nearly ejaculated. She collapsed in his arms but he wasn't done with her. He shifted her trembling frame to a upholstered chair and continued his work on her private parts. He positioned her legs over the arm rests and licked up her flowing juices. His lips pleasured her throbbing pearl, while his fingers found the soft spot within her. He massaged it and increased the speed of his plunging. She came twice with this magic till reaching a point where she couldn't bare it anymore. But he wasn't letting her go. Her G-spot was swollen now and he hammered it over and over. Clasping her thighs around his head all her muscles of her body spasmed when she squirted releasing a mind-shattering orgasm.

Thud.

On the balcony Jasper took her silent permission and kissed her cherry lips for the first time. He lingered there for a moment breathing her sweet fragrance, before licking her lower lip tenderly asking for entrance, which she granted. They kissed deeply and slowly both overwhelmed by the feelings. Having dreamed of this kiss for the whole week it was even more satisfying. He framed her face with his large hands, cherishing the moment. She broke the kiss giggling. She was so tiny but knocked them down in all their expensive clothing. She stood up organizing her skirt layers and ran away playfully. He was up within milliseconds and chased her to the end of the balcony. He scooped her in his embrace and chided her behavior. He placed her hands on the balustrade and started kissing her neck.

Thud.

Tangled in the white sheets with wild hair and without any clothes left, they laid in the giant bed, Jasper spooning Alice from behind. Alice wiggled her ass in her shallow sleep, re-vitalizing his erection. Jasper groaned deeply awakening. He positioned his member between her legs and rubbed her still soaked entrance and clit lazily with his glans. She purred like a kitten, shifting her ass just a little, so he could slit right into her again. They rocked in a slow but intense rhythm, loosing their conscious a couple of times before reaching one last shared orgasm and drifting still connected in a dreamless sleep.

Thud.

Jasper turned her around and kissed her with longing and intensity. Their tongues danced. His hands wandered, caressed the hem of her corsage, enjoying the warm supple flesh. He fidgeted with her satin bands and loosening her lacing, granting him more access to her bosom. Alice enjoyed his loving treatment, bending backwards over the balustrade, making her nipples appear over the hem. He marveled how beautiful this creature was, before leaning in and sucking one of the rosé buds in his mouth, circling his tongue over it. She sharply inhaled at this sudden tension. Jasper heard a sudden sound and turned around. There stood a young tanned man with a horse like costume, accompanied by two tall girls with white opera masks, one of them blonde, the other dark haired. They watched over Alice exposed body and wanted to join in, approaching the other pair horny. Jasper took Alice in his protective embrace and snarled, baring his teeth. She was his and he wouldn't share. Alice couldn't comprehend, what was going on, totally lost in the feeling of his hands on her skin. One of them playing with her chest, the other massaging her inner thigh. She felt like flying, when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and took her inside, up the stairs in an empty hallway.

Thud.

They were kissing heavily, when Jasper finally managed to unlock the door, but he tripped over and fell down, taking Alice down with him. They continued making out, where they were and Jasper found the time to close the door with a foot. They whirled on the floor fighting for domination. Jaspers jacket and trousers were gone as well as Alice corsage, when she scratched his back, while he bit her neck and pinched her nipples. He slid his hand under her skirt finding her heated center. Much to his pleasure she wore an ouvert slip granting him instant access to her wet folds. He stroke her, getting hard again just by listening to her incoherent french cursing. He had her pinned under him and positioned his hard member at her entrance. Their gazes locked: emerald green and ocean blue melting in one intense emotion, when he pushed forward. He nearly came the moment her tight walls clasped around him, squeezing, when Alice reached a climax. Spurred by the moment, he sped up his pace, pounding her hard and deep. He lifted them up and pushed her up the door thrusting into her repetitively, calling out her name, when he came inside her, sweating all over.

Thud.

What was left, was blackness. Until the light of the morning cleared Alice head and sobered her senses. She opened her eyes and looked over a still sleeping Jasper, stroking his face and smiling, when his eyelids revealed his beautiful intense eyes.

 **So guys...I hope you liked it. It might be the last chapter for the next three weeks for I'm going to the US tomorrow and I'm not sure, if I will be updating during the trip. But I will read and be happy over every review. me**


	11. The morning after

**Hi guys. I'm back from the states. It was an amazing experience and as you could figure, I had absolutely no time to write. So I promise to keep up with the chapters from now on. Have fun with the sober day after wonderland:**

"Hi" it was the first word she could form, after the green fluid disorganized her brain cells. And it was answered with the most honest and brightest smile from the naked man beside her.

Jasper leaned over her and kissed her deeply "Good morning, beautiful. How do you feel?"

Alice snuggled in his side "Amazing. A little sore. Would you answer me a question? Even if it might sound stupid?" she asked embarrassed.

Jasper tensed slightly "What is it?"

"Just for the record, where did we have sex first?"

Jasper was dumbfounded "What do you mean? Cant you remember?" he sounded a little hurt.

Alice turned on her belly and looked in his eyes "My memories are very vivid, just the order is messed up. A side effect of the green stuff I guess."Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

Jaspers brows furrowed "I didnt know. Im so sorry. Laurent told me it was just some Es. But I should have told you. I didnt saw you drinking it, though." Jasper felt incredibly guilty all of the sudden.

"Jasper calm down" she kissed the tip of his nose "That happened before. Im kind of over-sensitive when it comes to drugs. Maybe it was the combination with some Absinth I could taste in the drink. Anyway my senses where overstimulated and I couldnt comprehend the time line."

"Oh my god, Alice. I didnt want to take advantage of that, I...I" he felt miserable.

"You didnt, Jasper. I decided to fuck you, the moment I put on your dress and mask. Which was lovely by the way."

"Its ruined Im afraid", Jasper smiled halfhearted.

"It was worth it. I never felt so utterly satisfied like last night. So you answer my question now? Where?" she smiled at him, sincerely interested.

"On the floor just at the door" he smiled sheepishly.

Alice remembered his intense gaze before they joined and blushed at the thought. "It was special."

They heard a knock. Alice looked puzzled, but Jasper jumped up and walked completely naked to the door. On the other side stood a cart with food and fresh clothes. He trolled it in and looked under the cover to smell omelets and croissants.

"The size should fit. Its simple but I supposed our fabrics wouldnt last." he gave her some white underwear, a yellow skirt and a white blouse with yellow buttons.

"Should I wonder, why you know my size exactly? From bra to shoes?" she scolded him playfully.

He grinned widely "I had all week to lust over you, my dear. From head to toe."

They seated on a wooden table and Jasper was pouring Alice some tea and filled her plaid. They sat in silence, eating. Both deep in thoughts.

"Jass? What about Monday?" Alice knew, there was a possibility to loose her job over this decision. But she needed to hear it from him.

Jasper didnt thought this was an option "What is on Monday? You know the schedule. Did I miss something important?"

Alice shook her head "No, for that matter. A couple of telephone conferences. What I meant, is what will happen between us from Monday on. It was a wonderful night, but no strings attached, right?"

Jasper looked at her sadly "If thats, what you want." He looked down and chewed on a croissant.

Not understanding his mood, she told him frankly "I wont be your office sex kitten, Jasper, sucking you off every time you feel an itch."

Jasper felt offended "What make you think, thats what I want from you?"

Alice gestured in the direction off the destroyed bed, stained linens visible from where they sat.

Jasper looked at her stubbornly "Would you like to date me, Alice? Just be honest. Because thats what I fancy. Classical dating. Maybe a stolen kiss on your doorstep. No sex...for now."

She giggled, admiring the stern look, when talking about a serious thing between them "I would like that. Not sure of the celibacy part, though" she winked.

"I mean it." he took her hands.

Alice nodded slowly "What about your membership?"

Jasper was so relieved that Alice didnt rejected him "I wont need that anymore."

Alice lifted her brows "You sure? I would understand if you keep going there. Just be honest with me, you know."

"I am. I will. No secrets between us."

Alice broke eye-contact. "I suppose thats the best start, to whatever it will be. No secrets, yeah? I should tell you something about me then."

Jasper waited nervously. Expecting different things, but not what Alice told him.

"Toulliez isnt my birthname. Its my mothers maiden name. My father and my grandmother for that matter went under the surname Chanel. My name is Alice Gabrielle Chanel."

Jasper tried to process this piece of information "Like in Chanel No.5?"

"Yeah, like that."she blushed. She really hated it when people know that about her, but wanted to try it with Jasper and lying from the start would jeopardize all chances.

Jasper descending from a wealthy family and going to school with even more famous people wasnt starstruck "That would explain, how you got your hands on that bag for Mister Adams"

Alice laughed. That was all he considered?

Jasper took her hand and kissed it lightly on the top "My pleasure Miss Chanel. Im looking forward to get to know you better. Maybe you would accompany me next Saturday?"

Alice bowed her head "I would love that, Jasper."

After breakfast, Jasper called Marcel and took Alice home. On the way Alice looked troubled.

"What is it, love? You regret things?"

"Not what you think. I had a bad fight with Bella before I left yesterday. And Im not sure, how we stand now." Alice was sincerely worried to loose Bella over one fight.

"About what were you fighting? Nothing an apology couldn't fix?" he asked.

"It was about Edward, actually. He made her believe, he would leave his wife for Bella. She was being naive but pointing that out wasnt nice of me, I guess. I was a real bitch."

Jasper touched her shoulder "I wouldnt want to make you feel bad about yourself, but theres good chance that Edward was telling the truth."

Alice looked up "What do you mean?"

He scratched his neck "Its not my story to tell." Edward was his best friend.

Alice pouted "Please, Jasper. When I was even more wrong, than I already believe I am, I need to know, what Im apologizing for."

"Hmm. You heard about Tanja? Mrs Mason? Edward met her in college. She was an exchange student from Toronto. They hit it off right away. At first Edward joked about marrying her, so she could get a green card and stay in the states. You can imagine, how shocked I was, when after the summer break my roomie moved in with his wife."

"They didnt even invite you? I thought hes your best friend?"

"He is and was at that time. Well, it was a drunken idea. They went to Las Vegas and married in jeans and t-shirt. Thats about 5 years ago. It was in our last semester I remember. It went great for about half a year. Then they noticed their relationship changed. They became friends. They lived together though, because the government could come by at any time, testing the validity of their vows. I believe Tanja started dating other guys in their first year as a married couple. And Edward was okay with it. But they agreed to make their home neutral zone and never invite other people over out of respect. Thats not easy to tell a girl you just met. And if Edward told Bella from the start, I bet, hes serious about her. Im not a lawyer, but I think the period before Edward can safely divorce Tanja without her being send back, might be over soon."

Alice mouth hang wide open "Damn. I fucked up badly."

Jasper laughed at her bold exclaimer "Were here, love. Shall I escort you?"

Alice shook her head no "Wont help feeling like an idiot when Im apologizing, I guess. But thanks for asking. See you Monday? As Mr. Whitlock, I suppose?"

"Yeah, that would be better. Lets see were this" he motioned between the two of them "gets us, before everybody else makes their judgment. But youre still in for next Saturday, right? Ive have something in mind" he looked smug.

Alice loved surprises most of the time. She kisses him on the cheek, said goodbye to Marcel and left the limo.

She opened the apartment door and waved a little impromptu white flag she tinkered out of a pen and a tissue. "I come in peace!"

Bella couldnt help laugh at Alice pitiful expression "Okay. Lets hear!" she tried to look really sternly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"First: Im sorry. SO sorry. Second: I didnt know the facts. And it wasnt my business to judge you or Edward."

Bella nodded approvingly.

"Can I come to the 'but' part?" Alice smiled sheepishly.

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Im not sure there should be an 'but' part. But go on. Say what you have to say."

"Thank you. Where was I? Im sorry for all that. And I was a total hypocritical bitch...BUT I was really concerned about your feelings. You seam like such a sweet innocent girl. And you're a really good friend. In fact the first real friend in ages. Giving and sharing without wanting something back in return. I hope we are still friends."

"Of course, we are" Bellas face smoothed hearing all those lovely compliments.

"Good. I didnt give you enough credit for not falling for a jerk. Again sorry for that. BUT his story is kind of unique, isnt it? How could Ive known?"

"Im not sure, Edward would want you to know. I guess you grilled Jasper for some information?" Bella asked and Alice nodded "It shouldnt matter, you know. Even if he was fooling me. These are my mistakes to make and it would be lovely, if you were there for me, when I fall without an 'I told ya'. Thats what friends do. And now come here. I know youre a hugger and your lost puppy dog face isnt bearable."

Alice nearly crushed Bella, throwing away her white flag she was constantly fidgeting on and tightened her grip around the small waist of the brunette.

"I heard make-up hugs are the best" Alice joked a little trail of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bella rolled her eyes "Youre unbelievable!"

 **A little fluffy, I know. I hope, you enjoyed it. Please review! me**


	12. Alice Austen

**I'm back and on time. For now a little more fluff and insight...hope you enjoy.**

It was creepy, how good things were going. Alice and Bella were fine again and in the office nobody suspected a thing. Once Jasper had outlived his fantasy with Alice, he was able to play the role of her boss without innuendos. Alice pouted, when he wasn't watching her picking up a pen, she deliberately dropped. He texted her the same night, that she should be a good girl and stop these little teases in the office, for they agreed on staying professional at work. And it was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide, when they interacted normal during the day and naughty talked on the phone during the night. Alice couldn't await, what Jasper was planning for the weekend, but all he hinted was, she should were something white and classy.

On Tuesday evening, the whole building was empty, except for the CEO's office. Alice entered the room and locked the doors.

Jasper looked up and smiled "Love, you remember our little deal? Having a real date, or maybe a couple before we go for round two?"

Alice rolled her eyes "That was your stupid idea. I can't see, why waiting for a thing, we already enjoyed, would worth it. Besides, I'm quite sure, we had about six rounds last Saturday, not that I could tell in which order." She was distracted by trying.

"But, that's not why I'm here. Roll up your sleeve!" she ordered.

He did, as she told him "What you're up to?"

She fetched some rubber wire from her pocket and tied off his arm.

"Woah, what do you think, you are doing, Alice? I'm not into drugs, you know. This MDMA on Saturday was an exception not my daily routine."

She was not even looking up at him but continued looking for a good vein. She was quite strong for being so little and managed to hold his arm in place.

"Don't wiggle around like a little girl. You know, what you were also not quite into last Saturday? Condoms. Don't worry, I'm on a contraceptive, but we we're both no virgins. So if you not mind, I would like to draw some blood and get us tested. I knew a doctor, who could run the test, we don't even have to go to a clinic. I just have to send him our blood. Look", she showed a band aid in her left elbow "I'm already done."

He knew, it was a bad move, to go without protection on the party. But his mind couldn't form coherent thoughts. He let her have her way and hold still.

"Should I worry about, why you are so used to this procedure?" she was very quick in finding and hitting the vein. The band aid was on before he could complain about the stich.

She looked away, her voice was small "I nursed my father, when he was ill. The last three month before he died, actually."

That sobered his mind "I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't know."

"Yeah, obviously the Chanel family isn't well known in America. In Paris it was a spectacle. The news of his cancer, his futile fight, the funeral." A little tear escaped her eyes. Quickly she removed it, before Jasper had the chance, to help her with that.

"My mother couldn't stand, to be by his side. They were lovely as a couple, that was not it. But seeing him weak, she threw herself in work. Her way of coping or better the lack of it. It was me and my siblings, who nursed him night and day. For the first weeks, there was a real nurse, who showed us the techniques. After that, we did it on our own. And when the second chemotherapy failed, we took him from the hospital, to let him live his final weeks within his beloved home, not in a sterile white room."

Jasper gazed into the emptyness of the dark room "My mom died, too. But it was quick, a heart attack, ten years ago. I was on vacation at that moment." He told her in a low voice.

Alice contemplated "I don't know, what's better. Seeing your beloved suffer and getting weaker every day or never get the chance to say goodbye."

"I don't know, either." Jasper didn't want to think about it any longer.

On Wednesday Jasper asked Alice to join him at lunch.

"I'm not sure" she hesitated.

"Come on, Alice. It's nothing out of order. PA's around the world eat with their bosses, for it's convenient to talk about business while eating. Shall I ask Edward, if he would like to join us as a chaperon?"

Alice giggled "Oh, could he please were thick glasses and a gray hair bun."

They met Edward at the restaurant "Hey, folks."

Alice exploded, laughing so hard.

The boys joined in "I hadn't thought, it would be that funny. Do you plan on explain your little inside joke" Edward asked between laughter.

"Thanks for wearing them" Jasper pointed to his temple. Edward was wearing some massive horn-rimmed glasses.

Alice greeted Edward and apologized for her behavior with Bella, which Edward of course had heard of.

They had lunch and light conversation. Edward was a pleasant company, even when sober, Alice noticed. Interested in different topics, always offering a different perspective to her line of argumentation.

When Saturday finally arrived, Alice rummaged through her closet, groaning in frustration.

She heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in" she hissed.

"Alice, we just wanted to check, if … wow I thought you were decent. You know Edward is over" the bronze haired man chuckled behind his girlfriend.

"Come on, Bells. I am decent. See! Underwear and not my usual hunting outfit in that department. Besides, Edward might have seen a naked woman before, haven't you?" she asked Edward directly.

"Jepp" he enjoyed watching the two of them interact.

"And by what I hear from you at night, I doubt, he has any interest in any of my features, have you?" she asked again.

"No", he answered correctly.

"So, could you please help me decipher, what Jasper meant by 'white and classic'?" she was helpless.

A large pile of clothes laid on the ground in front of her mirror, another heap was scattered all over the place. Edward seated himself on a rocking chair, not caring at all, what stuff he was sitting on. He pulled Bella in his lap.

Bella sighed "You know my closet, Ali. I'm not even owning clothes matching these description. What you've got so far?" she offered.

"The underwear, as you see" it was a matching set. White lace bra and panties, with strap-less white stockings "but for the rest, I'm clueless. White and classic like some stiff cocktail dress event, or for the country club? Golfing? Tennis?"

The couple snickered at her little break down. Alice tilted her head, contemplating a thing. She stormed forward, pointing a manicured index finger at Edward "You know something, don't pretend otherwise. Help me. Just a little hint." she was desperate.

Her proximity and her little clothing intimidated Edward "He might have mentioned some details over lunch yesterday."

"Ha, I knew it. Spill it, Mason!"

Edward didnt want to spoil the surprise, so he tried with "Maybe you should go for Jane Austin instead of Emily Gilmore."

Bella turned around shocked "Was that a Gilmore Girl reference?"

Edward showed his hands in surrender "You have to compromise as a married man, even when choosing television shows. Tanja loved their banters."

"Who didn't" Alice added. With this hint she had the perfect outfit in mind.

And while Edward and Bella discussed whether or not Edward himself favored the Gilmore Girls, Alice dressed and waited for their attention.

Bella noticed first "That's beautiful, Alice. Did you some cosplay with that?"

Edward joked "Or robbed some film set?"

Alice was a perfect image of a gentry lady, with vintage white dress with a high waist line, emphasized by a blue satin band under her bossom. The upper part of the dress laid in neat plaids. It got short puff sleeves. The long white skirt got a double layer of creme white lace on top. Her deep neck line was decorated with a golden necklace, a ivory cameo hanging at its end. Some long lace gloves and ballet flats finished her look.

"I take theme parties very serious." she smiled twirling in front of her friends "I should curl my hair, don't you think? And there had to be a pretty straw hat in here" she searched for the item in one big trunk full of wigs and scarves.

Jasper stood nervous at the end of the pier. He beamed at Alice, when she arrived in time. He nearly sprinted to her and kissed her gloved hand "You look lovely, Alice. Just perfect for today"

He led her to a row boat and helped her boarding.

"Such a gentleman", she made herself comfortable, opening an antique umbrella against the sun.

Jasper wore some beige trousers, a white long sleeved button up shirt and a beige west on top.

He sat down and started rowing, maneuvering them in the middle of the lake.

"Looking good over there" Alice winked and ogled his flexing muscles with every stroke. "I'm assuming Im not the first girl you take out here."

Jasper looked up, a wild strand of hair hanging over his eyes "If you must know. You're the second. I took Maria once, but she got really sick from the movements and she's not a nature girl in general."

Alice looked around herself "I've got so many names for that one. But she's your ex. Wouldn't be fair. I feel honored then, you share this beautiful moment with me. Why is it, that you look so used to this?" she motioned to him rowing.

"I started rowing in high school, but more like the sports variant. These old school boats are more difficult to navigate, heavier and slower. But also, kind of more romantic, I hope." he smiled sheepishly.

Alice blushed. He made her feel special. "We look like a couple from the 19th century, you know. You could be some stable boy and I might be a maid servant." she daydreamed.

Jasper laughed lightly "You don't think a maid could effort that breathtaking dress of yours."

"She could have stolen it from her madame to impress her lover" she offered.

Jasper stopped rowing and took her hand, pulling off her glove tenderly. He kissed her knuckles one after the other and laid her hand on his clean shaved cheek "Your hands are too soft to be working class, my love. Its clear your the highborn yourself in this story."

Alice let her fingers glide over his smooth features, contemplating "So were the forbidden couple. Destined to marry someone else."

Jasper continued "I've met you at a masquerade ball" both their body temperatures increased with the vivid memory of the last weekend. "We talked on the balcony for hours"

"But in the end my father revealed my future husband"

"My own brother...erm...Ross...the rightful heir to the Whitlock fortune." he smiled sadly at her.

"We should make sure, Ross marrys someone else. Maybe my older sister … Emily. So the familiar arrangements would't be spoiled." she tried to imaging her brother Emmett in girly clothes, with pink cheeks, curtsy in front of Jaspers brother. She giggled.

Jasper was sure Rose would rock the Mr. Darcy look. Then he wondered, how she was.

They dreamed their little fantasy for an hour. Lightly flirting and joking about different things, when they reached a little island with a lit pavilion.

"We are here, my lady"he helped her out of the boat. "May I suggest to take off your shoes?"

Alice looked bewildered "Why would I do that?"

Jasper laughed at her comically expression "I know, you love your shoes, Darlin. But when was the last time, your bare feet touched the ground?"

"In the shower, last night" she pouted.

"I mean out in the nature, love. Look" he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his trousers "The grass feels nice".

Alice wasnt convinced, but Jasper knelt down and lifted her leg slightly up to take of her first shoe. His fingertips lingered on her petite ankle. He had her strapped off her footwear and offered her to test the grounds. Alice stood still not daring to move.

"It's not that bad. See!" he hopped from one feet to another to demonstrate the soil wouldnt eat her alive, if she tried to walk barefoot on it.

She smiled, amused to his attempts, to make her feel better and carefully tried her first step "It tickles... the grass I mean."

Holding her hand and willing to lift her up any moment, if she sensed something unpleasant, he walked with her, telling her stories about his childhood. How his mother always made sure for her kids to grow up "normal". As normal as you can be at the Upper East Side. She had a rooftop garden and showed them, how to grow your own stuff. How much effort you had to give for every oh so tiny achievement. Proudly he told her about his first tomato harvest.

She could imaging him so well, 6-year old wild blond curls and cute little dimples, eating his first home-grown tomato.

"All my brother ever home-grew was some weed, but he did put a lot of effort into 'Marry', too. Said he never was so high in his life like from her pollen." They laughed at that.

"My momma would have killed me, if I tried growing something illegal", he cringed. Just thinking about his mother chiding him, when he smoked at about 16, made him feel guilty again.

"Well, my mamman gave him some hot ears for the stupidity of the idea. But if I remember correctly, they smoked the remnants together in only one evening. Never seen her so giggly all her life. And she wouldn't fit in any of her beloved costumes, if she would sport that chicken wing diet of that night on a regular base." Alice felt carefree, able to share every secret with the open-minded man besides her.

"But wait. You said brother? I thought you have sister. Emily was it?" he was confused.

"No. No. That was for our little mind-game before. In fact I have a little sister, Cynthia. But I wouldnt bribe her to your family" she winked "she's pure innocence and a workoholic. I thought of my older brother Emmett and changed his name. He's the fun member of our family and would do anything for me. Even if he had to wear a dress and heals to swoon your brother." The picture alone was hilarious.

"They would surely made a strange couple, considering I was thinking of my only sister Rosalie. She is an alpha female, who wore the breeches in every relationship, I acknowledged. But a boyfriend in dress and heals would be a new level of dominatrix for her."

Whilst further elaborate their siblings funny future, Jasper managed to distract Alice, so that she didn't notice the huge pick nick, he had prepared near the pavilion. Up until now.

"Sacré bleu. Jasper, thats amazing. How many people did you invite?" her eyes were roaming over different fresh fruits, little pastries, neatly organized sandwiches, glasses with juices and a bottle of champagne.

They sat down and Alice started with some grapes.

Jasper popped the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses, handing one to Alice "At proper first dates" he toasted.

"Cheers" Alice offered, her lips pressed in a hard line. She held the glass near her mouth, feeling the familiar sensation of rising bile. Taking a small sip.

"Are you alright, love? You look like youre going to vomit." Jasper took her glass and looking worried over Alice slight green features.

Alice looked apologetically and spit out the bubbly fluid "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I hate to seam ungrateful. Please don't be mad at me, but I can't drink champagne. Please don't make me . I'll eat everything else. I'm not that spoiled or anything. Just the champagne, I can't."

Jasper chuckled at her rambling "Sure thing. If you don't like it, you don't need to drink it, Alice. I always imagined, you are one to swallow, though."

She tried to change the taste in her mouth by chewing on a blueberry muffin. She nearly choked on it, hearing Jasper comment "Mr. Whitlock. Was that an inappropriate innuendo on my blowjob skills."

"I would never say that, love. Is there a story behind your dislike?"

Alice looked away, blushing "I'd like to tell you a lie about that. But since we vowed to be honest. You will laugh at me, though." she pouted.

Jasper was intrigued "I will not. It's sweet. You never seamed to be ashamed of anything."

"They used to call me Obelix." she admitted.

Jasper looked puzzled "Because you were fat?"

Alice laughed out loud "No, never. Because I nearly drowned in champagne."

"You what?" he imagined some giant Dita van Teese champagne glass and a failed burlesque show.

"My parents owned a vineyard. Well, technically they still own it, but I never went back there since the incident. Were was I? There was a party when I was fourteen. We had these parties every two weeks or so. And a friend of mine suggested filling a tub with the champagne and we started a drinking game. The looser had to bath naked in the tub. Since I was even smaller back then, guess who won? So, absolutely smashed I stripped in front of all the cool kids and went for the champagne bath. And because I was fabulous I stayed there and continued drinking, feeling like a queen and shit. Everybody was dozing off, but I refused to leave my 'throne'. When sleep came over me, I sank down in the tub, breathing prickling booze into my lungs. It burnt like hell. I was coughing like an old smoker. But I was so drunk that I couldn't climb out off the tub by myself, tripping over and over back into the alcohol. It wasn't until then, that a couple of my friends heard me screaming and helped my drunken ass out of the fluid. My skin was all wrinkled and I smelled like a whole liquor shop. You can't imagine how bad a hangover is, when your whole body reeks of the source of your misery. And this mixture of near death experience and mega-hangover made champagne and most types of wine for that matter my kryptonite. Just the smell makes my stomach turn." she smiled sheepishly.

Jasper shook his head "So, no magic potion for you anymore, Obelix?"

Alice just stuck her tongue out at that.

"But for real. You were butt-naked bathing in champagne in front of a bunch of people, when you were fourteen? Damn, all I had, were hidden playboy magazines and my team mates naughty jokes. Guess I grew up in the wrong country."

Alice shrugged "Being naked never bothered me."

They chatted for hours, consuming a lot of the stuff Jasper prepared. When the sun became weaker, Alice started to shiver. Jasper gave her a sweatshirt, he brought along. Being with Maria had told him, that women always freeze, even in summer nights. And if youre not keen on peeling off your own warm clothes, youre better off bringing extra sweatshirts along.

He tidied everything up, while Alice put on her shoes and they strolled back to the boat. During their trip back over the lake, they were both silent. It was a comfortable silence, no need to fill the void with sounds. Alice was tired from the fresh air and the heaps of food. The monotones strokes rocked her into a deep sleep.

When he reached the pier, he stayed some more minutes in the boat, watching her peaceful form. In his sweater she looked much younger and less teasing than her usual demeanor. When the boat was safely fixed, he tried to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Love, we're back. Waky waky!" he touched her shoulders gently.

Alice stirred and grunted, not opening her her eyes.

Jasper chuckled. "You serious, little pixie?" he ran a hand trough his locks. At the end of the pier stood some teenagers, starting their night of partying. He offered them the basket with still a lot of goods and went back to Alice. He pick her up in his arms. She cradled deeply in his chest, murmuring French.

Marcel awaited the couple and held the backseat door open for Jasper to lay down his cargo. Jasper thanked his driver and gave him Alice' address.

Reaching the apartment complex, Jasper carried the small woman into her home. He knocked on her door with a foot and smiled a big grin, when his best buddy opened.

"Do I want to know, why she's wearing your sweater and is out cold, mate?" Edward let Jasper inside and showed him Alice's room.

"It's not what you think, Mason. She just fell asleep and was cold. End of the story."

"Sounds like a massive interesting date then" Edward had all jokes on his side.

Jasper rolled his eyes "Good night, Edward. Alice, say good night, Edward!" he took her small hand and waved in Edwards direction.

"Night, Edwa" the sound was muffeled by Jaspers shirt but both men had to bite their cheeks, not to laugh out lout at Alice cute subconscious reaction.

When Edward left, surely telling Bella all about the short incident, Jasper laid Alice in her bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in.

Her eyes still tightly shut, Alice mumbled "I wanna sleep naked"

He couldnt believe she was arguing with him in her state of mind. He needed nearly 15 minutes to undress her. Impressed by her outfit before, he was more than a little flustered, when he failed to strip her off easily. He decided to leave her panties on and tried hard to concentrate on little puppies and construction workers, when he unclasped her bra. Finally having her naked, he tucked her in again and bent in for a kiss on her forehead.

Unconscious Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a childish long peck on his lips "Nighty, Jass" then turned around and mingled with all of her cushions.

She left him unsure of how much of the nights events she was aware and would remember.

 **Are you still reading this? Please review. me**


End file.
